Pedidos de One-Shots Nanatsu no Taizai
by FairyQueen72
Summary: Pide el One-Shot o el Two-Shot con la temática que quieras y la pareja que desees en este fic.. Mundo de vampiros, época actual, historias mitológicas, etc. Pueden tener lemon o no. Solo deja tu review con el tema que desees leer y yo haré el resto.
1. Chapter 1: Nunca me Enamoraré

**Título:** Nunca me Enamoraré.

**Pareja:** Melizabeth.

**Parejas Secundarias:** Geldris; Estarossa x( ?).

**Género:** Romance.

**Universo alternativo:** Escuela Preparatoria.

**Resumen.**

Elizabeth juró nunca enamorarse. No tenía ganas de pasar por cosas como los celos, o el sufrimiento de un corazón roto como todos los demás. Bueno... eso fue lo que se dijo así misma hasta que por un pequeño accidente, su mirada quedó atrapada por un chico rubio con los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Una hermosa chica de larga cabellera plateada, dormía plácidamente sin querer despertar ante los fuertes sonidos que soltaba a cada segundo la alarma de su despertador.

Y esto hubiera continuado así si aparte de dicho insistente sonido, no se estuvieran uniendo los golpes y gritos de su segunda hermana mayor Verónica que le decía que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

Al caer en cuenta de esto, le dijo a Veronica que ya estaba despierta, la peliplata se levantó de golpe de la cama, apagó el despertador, y más rápido de lo que se creía humanamente posible, comenzó a prepararse para el nuevo día en la escuela.

En menos de 15 minutos (tiempo récord para la bella chica), ya bajaba las escaleras de su casa lista para irse, y buscando a su hermana gemela con la mirada y al no encontrarla, fue a preguntarle a Veronica, ya que era la única en la casa, pues su padre estaba ya en el trabajo, y la hermana más grande, Margaret ya se encontraba en la Universidad ya que tenía un trabajo escolar en equipo que quería adelantar con sus amigos.

Al encontrar a Veronica, la cual se hallaba en la sala viendo televisión, dado que no tenía nada más que hacer pues ese día ella no tenía clases, Elizabeth estuvo apunto de preguntarle, pero Veronica se le adelantó.

"Ellie, si buscas a Liz, ella ya se fue a la escuela, me dijo que te avisara que había quedado en verse con su novio temprano para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos antes de entrar a clases, y que por favor la disculparas por no esperarte".

"Oh, bueno... pues entonces me marcho antes de que se me haga más tarde de lo que ya es", respondió la ojiazul ajustando su mochila y corriendo a la cocina para tomar el almuerzo que le había dejado preparado Margaret y tomando unas tostadas con mantequilla para ir comiendo de camino a la escuela, pues por levantarse tarde ya no le dio tiempo para desayunar, se fue a toda velocidad, dándole un adiós rápido a su hermana.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

La peliplata corrió tan rápido que en poco tiempo pudo dislumbrar la gran estructura que era la Escuela Preparatoria Danafor, y para su alegría, la campana aún no había sonado. Al fin había llegado.

Disminuyendo la corrida en un trote rápido, miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y observó que eran las 7:55 am, 5 minutos antes de que sonara la campana. pero lo que no vio por ello, era al chico rubio que se encontraba caminando hacia ella y que de igual manera se encontraba distraído sin ver a donde iba por estar leyendo la información de una hoja que tenía en las manos. Hasta que inevitablemente ambos chocaron frente a frente con el contrario y calleron duramente al suelo.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento tanto por el golpe en la frente que se dio contra dicho joven, como el golpazo por la dura caída, de forma distraída y entre disculpas de su parte, Elizabeth aceptó la mano que le había tendido el chico que ya estaba de pie frente a ella.

"¡L-lo siento, no vi por donde iba!", se disculpaba la rubia bastante apenada por lo ocurrido, inclinándose en disculpa sin poder ver de la vergüenza el rostro de la persona con quien había chocado.

Pero al escuchar una risa masculina divertida delante de ella, por fin, la peliplata levantó la mirada y esta quedó completamente cautivada por el chico que tenía enfrente, sobretodo por los hermosos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas que poseía el chico.

Nishishi, "no te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa por no fijarme por donde iba, así que no te sientas culpable", respondió el rubio con una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrrojar a Elizabeth.

"por cierto, me presento, mi nombre es Meliodas, ¿me darías el honor de saber el tuyo?

Con un gran sonrrojo por la coquetería del rubio, Elizabeth estaba apunto de contestarle pero en eso sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la primera hora de clases.

"¡oh no, llego tarde a clases!

Y sin más miramientos, Elizabeth salió corriendo hacia su clase solo mirando unos segundos detrás de ella para darle su nombre a Meliodas.

"¡Me llamo Elizabeth, fue un gusto conocerte!", y sin más, Meliodas observó como esta se marchaba.

Sate sate sate, Conque Elizabeth he... parece que no fue una total pérdida de tiempo venir a esta escuela como yo pensaba", y con una astuta sonrisa plasmada en su lindo rostro, Meliodas siguió con su camino.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Una hermosa mujer de 27 años de piel blanca, largo cabello plateado hasta la sintura y hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba disfrutando del maravilloso aire fresco de la mañana y contemplando a sus dos hijos pequeños Tristan de 6 años y melody de 5 años, jugando con sus demás primos, Selene de 4 años la mayor de los dos hijos que tenían Gelda, una de sus mejores amigas y su esposo Zeldris, uno de los hermanos de Meliodas, el menor para ser precisos. Mientras Zev, el hijo más pequeño del matrimonio, tomaba una pequeña siesta en los brazos de su madre mientras esta última charlaba con Zeldris tranquilamente en una mesa de jardín. Junto con los hijos de Estarossa, el hermano mayor de Zeldris y Meliodas, y esposo de su hermana gemela Liz, los cuales tenían 3 hijos, Adley el mayor de 9 años de edad, Eilad de 7 años de edad y la más pequeña Estela de 5 años, los seis niños se divertían corriendo de un lado a otro por el enorme jardín de la manción Demon, propiedad del padre de Meliodas, Estarossa y Zeldris.

Todavía contemplando el hermoso panorama familiar, su imaginación regresaba a esas memorias pasadas de esos días de escuela y el día en el cual conoció a su ahora amado esposo.

Tan perdida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás suyo hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

Con un sobresalto por el repentino acto, la peliplata giró la cabeza para toparse con unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con amor.

"Sate sate sate, mi querida Elizabeth, ¿en qué piensas que estás tan distraída?"

Jeje, "solo recordaba el día en que nos conocimos y todo lo que vivimos después de ese momento, todavía no puedo creer que ya hallan pasado 12 años desde que nos conocimos por primera vez" dijo con un poco de nostalgia la peliplata.

Nishishi, "si... hemos pasado por tantas cosas tanto buenas, como malas. Pero todo valió la pena, respondió el rubio con una dulce sonrisa que solo reservaba para su amada Elizabeth y sus amados hijos, atrapando los suaves labios de su esposa en un tierno beso.

"Si, todo valió la pena", dijo la ojiazul segundos después de separarse del tierno beso que le dio su amado rubio, mirando junto con él, ambos con alegres y amorosas sonrisas, a su querida familia.

"Y yo que juré nunca enamorarme, pero me alegra no haber cumplido ese juramento", finalizó Elizabeth el hilo de sus pensamientos, y riendo junto a los demás adultos del grupo cuando todos los niños se abalanzaron contra el pobre de Estarossa que venía saliendo del interior de la manción para unirse a ellos en el jardín.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

El como son los niños de los personajes, se los dejo a la imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2: Celos de Hermano

**Título:** Celos de Hermano.

**Personaje Principal:** Gloxinia.

**Pareja:** Gerheade x Helbram.

Leves menciones de Banlaine y Kiane.

**Género:** Humor / Familia / Amistad.

**Universo Alternativo:** Escuela Preparatoria.

**Resumen.**

"Esto no me puede estar pasando... mi hermana... mi pequeña, dulce e inocente hermana se está besando con un estúpido chico" decía el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa y al punto de la histeria por lo que veían sus ojos.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Gloxinia Fairy, un atractivo joven de largo cabello rojo hasta la cintura, aunque dicho cabello por el momento lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo, ojos de color ámbar, tes clara, de finos rasgos delicados en su bello rostro, labios delgados y bien formados, de cuerpo delgado y de 1.69 m de altura, vestía el uniforme del Instituto Danafort, que constaba de una camisa mangalarga de color Blanco con el escudo del instituto gravado de lado izquierdo del pecho,, corbata azul oscuro, con pantalones del mismo color que el de la corbata y zapatos de vestir negros, se encontraba tomando notas de lo que decía el profesor Dreifus de la clase de historia, hasta que la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando la hora del receso. Con calma, el pelirrojo comenzó a guardar sus cosas y sacando el libro de matemáticas de su hermana menor Gerheade, la cual había dejado dicho libro olvidado en casa, y al saber que su hermano tendría la segunda hora de clases libre, le pidió de favor que se lo fuera a buscar y que a la hora de receso se encontraran en el patio del instituto en el área de secundaria (nivel que ella estaba cursando) para entregárselo, ya que terminando el receso le tocaba esa materia, y él como buen hermano mayor, hizo lo que su hermanita le había pedido.

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas, se encaminó hacia donde estaban su grupo de amigos preparándose para almorzar. Estos al ver que se acercaba a ellos el ambarino, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y lo saludaron, y con una sonrisa, Gloxinia devolvió el gesto.

"Oigan chicos, los alcanzaré más tarde en la cafetería, ya tengo que ir a entregarle su libro a Gerheade".

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y con un, nos veremos más tarde de parte de todos, Gloxinia y el grupo de los Mandamientos tomaron rumbos contrarios.

Dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado por Gerheade, recibiendo por el camino uno que otro saludo coqueto por parte de varias chicas(ychicos) del instituto cosa que ya era costumbre para él, pues era muy consiente de su aspecto físico y sabía (vanidad aparte) que era muy atractivo. Además, se le agregaba el que era miembro de uno de los dos grupos más populares en el instituto, los ya antes mencionados Diez Mandamientos con el segundo grupo siendo el de los Siete Pecados Capitales, con quienes tenían una amistosa y épica rivalidad desde la primaria.

Ambos grupos competían el uno contra el otro en todo, competencias deportivas, de música, de teatro, experimentos de ciencia, bueno... se entiende el punto, y no les importaba si tenían que vestirse hasta del género opuesto (él daba fe de eso, todavía tiene las cicatrices mentales y Gerheade las fotografías de ese vergonzoso episodio) con tal de ganarle al grupo contrario, aunque cuando no se encontraban compitiendo todos eran buenos amigos.

Llegando al fin al punto de reunión que le indicó su hermana, Gloxinia se extrañó, pues ella no estaba allí, así que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y ... se congeló ante lo que estaba presenciando.

"no no no ", empezó a murmurar en voz baja el pelirrojo mientras negava con la cabeza.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando... mi hermana... mi pequeña, dulce e inocente hermana se está besando con un estúpido chico" decía el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa y al punto de la histeria por lo que veían sus ojos.

Alguno de los estudiantes que caminaban junto al pelirrojo, le daban miradas divertidas y otros que habían pasado por la misma situación que él, lo veían con simpatía ante lo que le estaba pasando.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

minutos antes de la llegada de Gloxinia.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Gerheade la hermana de Gloxinia, una hermosa chica de cabello largo marrón, hasta la cintura que era adornado por un hermoso broche de cristal color azul con forma de mariposa en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos de color violeta, tes clara, de rasgos faciales muy semejantes a los de su hermano pero obviamente más femeninos, portaba el uniforme femenino del instituto que en lo único que se diferenciaba al de los chicos era que el pantalón se cambiaba por una falda azul oscuro dos dedos por arriba de las rodillas, llevaba zapatos escolares de color negro y calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas.

Charlaba felizmente, bajo un árbol, en el patio del instituto con su novio Helbram, un chico que tenía cabello de color verde, con ojos del mismo color, tes clara, delgado, y de 1.62 m de altura.

Gerheade ya llevaba dos semanas de novia con él, y quería presentárselo a su hermano Gloxinia, pero temía la reacción de este, pues él era muy sobreprotector con ella, y por esa misma razón, salía a escondidas con el peliverde,

pero hoy le diría la verdad a su hermano.

Gerheade le dio un beso a helbram en los labios, beso que sin saberlo ambos todavía, el hermano de la ojivioleta había presenciado. Al ambos finalizar el corto beso, la hermosa chica habló.

"Helbram, vuelvo en un minuto, voy a buscar a mi hermano".

"Muy bien princesa" respondió el peliverde un poco inseguro de conocer al hermano de su novia, pues era uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela, y él sabía que Gloxinia podía en menos de un parpadeo hacerle la existencia miserable por salir con su únicay adorada hermana. Todos en el instituto sabían cuanto cuidaba el pelirrojo a la ojivioleta, y era un verdadero milagro que con tantos chismosos en la escuela, él no los hubiera descubierto aún.

"Eso no es necesario hermana, ya estoy aquí" dijo la razón de todos sus temores detrás de ellos, muy serio, haciendo que el par de novios se congelaran en el acto.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos adolescentes se dieron la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

"H... hola hermano, ¿desde hace cuanto que llegaste?", preguntó Gerheade nerviosamente.

"Mmmm, no hace mucho, como, lo suficiente para verlos a ustedes dos besándose", dijo Gloxinia con sarcasmo goteando de cada palabra.

"Oh, no era así como quería que te enteraras Gloxinia", dijo Gerheade incómoda con la situación.

"¿Enterarme de qué?", aunque el ambarino muy en sus adentros ya sabía lo que su hermana quería darle a entender, pero no quería creerlo.

La ojivioleta se armó de valor, y parándose junto a Helbram, habrió la boca para terminar lo que iba a decir, pero Helbram se le adelantó.

"Yo soy el novio de Gerheade", declaró Helbram con voz firme aunque por dentro estaba que temblaba de miedo.

"Es un gusto conocerlo", dijo el ojiverde con más seguridad que antes.

"El gusto es mío Helbram", dijo Gloxinia con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa, estrechando la mano para un cortés apretón de manos, el cual el ojiverde se vio obligado a responder ya que no quería desilusionar a su linda novia, la cual tenía una alegre sonrisa plasmada en su lindo rostro, y por ver esa expreción tan bonita en la carita de su Gerheade, sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, incluyendo el apretón de muerte que le estaba dando el pelirrojo a su pobre mano.

El ojiverde podría jurar que ya no sentía los dedos de la mano izquierda. Pero para su gran alivio, y el de su querida mano, el pelirrojo soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre él.

Soltando la mano de ese hijo de su #$&#$%$"#° roba hermanas menores, Gloxinia se asercó a Gerheade. .

"Hermanita, aquí tienes tu libro", dijo Gloxinia con una mirada más suave y cálida dirigida a la ojivioleta.

"Gracias hermano, me salvaste la vida, te debo una", respondió la chica con alivio en su voz, pues la clase que seguía al terminar el receso, era matemáticas, y si no llevaba el libro, la castigaría el profesor Hendrickson.

"No hay de que hermanita", respondió Gloxinia divertido por la cara que puso la pelimarrón.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme" dijo el pelirrojo, abrazando a su hermana con ternura y depositando un cariñoso beso de despedida en la mejilla de esta. Luego se giró hacia el peliverde y con la sonrisa más falsa que Helbram había visto en una persona, Gloxinia se despidió de él y con paso elegante pero firme, regresó al edificio de la preparatoria.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

A la hora de salida del instituto, todos los Mandamientos tomaron rumbos distintos con excepción de Drole y Gloxinia, los cuales se marcharon juntos a una cafetería que se encontraba a algunas cuadras de distancia del instituto para poder hablar con calma y sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Al entrar a la cafetería, tomaron una de las mesas y un par de minutos después, una mesera llegó a tomar sus órdenes. Después de ordenar, y que la mesera se fuera con sus pedidos no sin antes lanzar un guiño coqueto hacia el pelirrojo, gesto que este último no notó, para decepción de la chica, pues se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos homicidas encontra de Helbram, el desgraciado quita hermanas.

Por otra parte, Drole decidió romper con el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa.

"¿Oye Gloxinia, por fin me dirás que es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor?. Cuando fuiste a llevarle el libro a tu hermana, estabas contento, pero después que regresaste, se te notaba muy enojado y distraído".

Ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y el ceño de molestia que ya de por sí tenía, se remarcó en su lindo rostro al recordar todo lo antes ocurrido.

Hummm, "Lo que sucede Drole, es que me acabo de enterar que mi pura e inocente hermanita tiene un n... el pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y continuó. Un n... novio" finalizó Gloxinia con su voz cargada de veneno ante la palabra novio.

Con una gota al puro estilo anime detrás de la nuca Drole preguntó.

"¿Eso es todo,por eso estás tan enojado"?

"¡Sí!, ¿por qué más lo estaría?".

"No, por nada", contestó Drole un poco nervioso.

Mejor que no se entere aún que Grairoad, Melascula y Derieri lo inscribieron como candidato en la obra de la Sirenita y que le tocó el papel de Ariel, si... mejor que no lo sepa todavía pensaba con temor el castaño.

Gloxinia miró unos minutos a Drole con suspicacia, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad, este último pudo aguantar como todo un hombre que se respeta el escrutinio de su mejor amigo, y después de unos segundos más que a Drole le parecieron horas, y también gracias a la llegada de la mesera con sus pedidos, el pelirrojo dejó de observarlo, para alivio interno de Drole pues Gloxinia centró toda su atención en comerse su postre favorito, una rebanada de pastel de fresa y una tasa de té de vainilla que había ordenado..

Drole por su parte, ordenó tiramisú y un baso de agua.

"Hermano, habló Drole de pronto, si me permites opinar, digo que le deberías de dar una oportunidad al chico, Gerheade es una chica inteligente y se que sabe elegir bien, no creo que el chico sea alguien con malas intenciones hacia tu hermana, pero en dado caso que llegue a hacerla llorar de alguna forma, cuentas conmigo para darle una buena lección al tipo".

"Hummm, lo se Drole, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de mi hermana saliendo con alguien", dijo el pelirrojo suspirando al final de lo dicho.

"No debes preocuparte tanto Gloxinia, Gerheade ya es una niña grande y sabe lo que hace", dijo Drole dándole un pulgar hacia arriba a su mejor amigo, sacándole una sonrisa al ojiámbar

"Eso espero amigo... eso espero", terminó el pelirrojo murmurando lo último.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

A la mañana siguiente...

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

King Fairy, el primo de Gloxinia por lado paterno, buscaba al ya mencionado por el instituto para entregarle la libreta de apuntes que le prestó, ya que el ojinaranja estuvo enfermo por unos días y el pelirrojo era el único, aparte de Zeldris, lider de los Diez Mandamientos y hermano menor de Meliodas, lider de los Siete Pecados Capitales, grupo al que King pertenecía, que tomaba buenas notas en clase, el resto se la pasaba durmiendo o haciendo bromas durante las clases..

Después de un rato de andar buscando y preguntándole a uno que otro estudiante que bagaba por los pasillos de la escuela, por fin pudo vislumbrarlo a lo lejos, y observó que se dirigía hacia los jardines y decidió llamarlo en voz alta para atraer su atención.

"¡Gloxinia, espera!"

Para alivio de King, que ya estaba cansado por tanto buscar al pelirrojo, este se detuvo y se volteó en su dirección con una mirada curiosa.

Al llegar el lindo castaño donde se encontraba Gloxinia, el ya mencionado le preguntó con voz divertida por la apariencia un poco desaliñada que llevaba su primo.

"¿Qué sucede Harlequin?".

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones, el castaño respondió ya más calmado.

"Vengo a entregarte la libreta que me prestaste hace unos días".

"Ah, mi libreta de apuntes".

"Sí, esa misma Gloxinia. Gracias de nuevo por prestármela, te debo una", dijo King alegremente.

Jujuju, "No hay de que Harlequin, fue un gusto ayudarte, se que harías lo mismo por mí, primo".

"¡Claro!", dijo King sin dudar. .

"Oh, por cierto, supe lo ocurrido ayer entre tú y Gerheade, tu hermana se lo contó anoche por teléfono a Elaine y me alegro que todo esté bien entre ustedes, y que no cometieras las mismas idioteces que yo hice cuando supe que Ban estaba saliendo con mi hermanita Elaine. Es bueno que la dejes salir con Helbram, yo lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo, y te puedo asegurar que él es una persona muy noble y buena, se que mis palabras no te harán sentir mejor, y comprendo tu disgusto hacia la relación de tu hermana con Helbram, me siento igual con Ban y Elaine, pero espero que mis palabras tranquilicen tus inquietudes ante la situación por la que estás atravesando", dijo King con voz conprensiva.

Je, "Gracias Harlequin, créeme cuando te digo que lo que me acabas de decir me hace sentir más tranquilo".

Jeje, "De nada Gloxinia"

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme, Diane me está esperando en la biblioteca ya que tenemos que terminar el proyecto escolar de la clase de literatura".

"Bien Harlequin, nos vemos luego.

"¡Claro primo".

"Ah, por cierto Gloxinia, antes de irme te deseo buena suerte en la obra de la Sirenita".

"¿Obra de la sirenita?" ¿de qué me estás hablando Harlequin?", le preguntó Gloxinia a su primo con una cara que denotaba confusión.

"¿Cómoque de qué hablo, me refiero a la obra que está dirigiendo nuestra profesora de actuación la señorita Nadja. Grairoad, Melascula y Derieri nos comentaron a todos ayer que tú les habías pedido de favor que te inscribieran en la obra, aunque no pensé que te fuera a tocar el papel de Ariel" finalizó el ojinaranja mirando al pelirrojo con expresión divertida.

"¡Qué, yo en ningún momento le pedí a esas tres que me inscribieran en ninguna obra!, ¡y cómo que me tocó el papel de Ariel!".

"¡Las voy a matar!" exclamó Gloxinia totalmente furioso, asustando a King y a algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí

Mientras que eso ocurría, en otro lado del instituto, el resto de los Mandamientos platicaban tranquilamente sobretodo y de nada en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, pero toda charla se detuvo al escuchar el grito colérico de Gloxinia lo que hizo que las tres ya mencionadas se congelaran en lo que estaban haciendo y pusieran muecas de terror, poniéndose pálidas del susto al ver que Gloxinia caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada homicida especialmente dirigida a ellas tres, con el pobre de King detrás de él intentando detener a su primo de cometer triple asesinato.

"¡NO NOS ARREPENTIMOS DE NADA!" gritaron las tres al unísono mirando al pelirrojo.

Y después de decir eso, las tres chicas no se la pensaron ni dos veces, y a toda velocidad salieron corriendo con Gloxinia corriendo tras ellas y maldiciendo su suerte por cada estupidés que le pasaba y por el montón de locos que tenía de amigos.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot..**


	3. Chapter 3: Amor de Media Noche

**N-A:** One Shot a petición de una lectora.

Espero que te guste LoveElizabeth.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** Amor de Media Noche.

**Emparejamiento:** Geldris (Zeldris x Gelda).

**Género:** Romance / Sobrenatural.

**Universo Alternativo:** Mundo de Vampiros en la Actualidad.

**Resumen.**

Es curioso como el verdadero amor se puede encontrar en las situaciones más improbables, Gelda puede dar fe de eso, cuando en una sola noche, su vida solitaria da un agradable giro de 180 grados.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Todos los días era la misma rutina en mi vida, me levantaba en las mañanas, salía a dar unas cuantas vueltas por el vecindario simple y aburrido en el que vivía, al llegar de mi carrera matutina tomaba una ducha, preparaba el desayuno, veía hasta el medio día la televisión o leía un libro y me iba a trabajar el resto del día hasta la noche en la cafetería que quedaba a 30 minutos en bus de distancia de mi pequeño departamento. Si, nada nuevo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era una noche como muchas otras, gente se iba y otra venía a la cafetería, nunca faltaba el chico que quería llamar mi atención con desabridos piropos o que se pasaba de vulgar. Pero La señora Minerva, la dueña del lugar no dejaba que llegara a más y eso me hacía sentir segura. Ella era como una madre para mí, vivía sola y no tenía familiares a quienes recurrir en caso de algún problema. Tenía a mi padre, pero era como si no, pues el se la pasaba trabajando y viajando todo el tiempo y vivía lejos de mi departamento (en la ciudad vecina) y nunca me hablaba por teléfono o me venía a visitar.

Escuché que la campana de la cafetería volvía a sonar y levanté la mirada para ver a quien me tocaba atender y vi entrar a tres muchachos, el primero que entró era un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, el segundo era pelinegro de ojos color negro de la misma estatura baja y el tercero y último que entró, era un chico alto de cabello platinado y de ojos negros como el segundo chico. También se parecía mucho a los dos de menor estatura, creo que son parientes, ¿tal vez hermanos? o primos... bueno...

Me acerqué a su mesa, puse mi mejor sonrisa y pedí las órdenes de cada uno, el chico rubio me miró desinteresado y pidió un café late, el peliplata es el siguiente en ordenar y pide una rebanada de tarta de moca y un mocachino y el último de los tres, me miró fríamente y pidió un simple café negro. Después de anotar las órdenes asentí hacia ellos y me dí la vuelta para dar los pedidos.

Me sentía algo aliviada de alejarme de ellos tres, me daban una sensación extraña..., algo me decía que debía tener cuidado con ellos, que eran peligrosos. Pero ahora que recordaba, estaba segura de que ya había sentido esta sensación las noches pasadas que salía de trabajar e iba a casa.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, aunque dicha acción sería más fácil si no sintiera en intervalos de tiempo, que alguien me miraba de forma penetrante desde la dirección de esos tres muchachos. Sentía un fuerte escalofrío correr por mi espalda. No quería darme la vuelta para ver quien de ellos me miraba tanto. Los tres me daban la misma sensación, sin embargo, a pesar de mi incomodidad hacia ellos, el rubio y sobretodo el chico pelinegro me parecían lindos... no, no, no ¡gelda, en qué estás pensando!

Uhmm, mejor dejaba de pensar en tonterías y me ponía a trabajar para ocupar mi mente en otras cosas más importantes.

Unos minutos más tarde, Camille, la barista que tenía la cafetería me estaba llamando, ya han de estar listos los pedidos de esos chicos extraños. Bueno... ya que, trabajo es trabajo.

Me encaminé hacia ella y tomé la bandeja con los tres cafés y la rebanada de tarta. le hice un gesto de agradecimiento a mi compañera y me fui a entregar el pedido.

Otra vez esa incómoda sensación me invadía, llegué a la mesa y entregué rápido pero sin ser tan obvia cada orden y tratando de no parecer grosera, me alejé de ahí y nuevamente, mientras lo hacía, sentía esa penetrante mirada fija en mí. Dios, quería que ellos se fueran o que yo terminara ya mi turno para marcharme, pero era más probable que sucediera lo primero, pues todavía me quedaban un par de horas más de trabajo hasta que se cerrara la cafetería.

Al terminar sus pedidos, el chico rubio me llamó para pedir la cuenta y asentí en su dirección y nuevamente me acerqué a su mesa. cuando recibí el pago, les deseé una buena noche, y me retiré, pero pude ver que ellos seguían charlando en su mesa y apenada, retiré mi mirada sobre ellos, cuando el lindo chico pelinegro y yo cruzamos miradas.

Me sentía avergonzada y para distraerme de ese incómodo momento, al ver que llegaba más gente me puse manos a la obra.

Estaba tan inmersa en mi trabajo, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando los tres chicos que me tenían tan nerviosa se habían marchado.

Lo que quedaba de mi turno pasó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi hora de salida había llegado y despidiéndome de todos después de cerrar la cafetería, me fui caminando hacia la parada de autobuses esperando a que llegara el que me llevaría cerca de mi departamento.

La noche era silenciosa, no había nadie en las calles y el frío aire de la noche me ponía la piel de gallina, hacía mucho frío. Repentinamente la sensación de ser observada volvió a mí, pero a diferencia de la simple inquietud que sentí momentos a tras con los chicos extraños, esta se sentía más depredadora, todos mis instintos me decían que corriera, porque lo que me miraba, quería causarme daño.

El miedo comenzaba a invadir mi persona, no había nadie cerca a quien pedirle ayuda y para mi mala suerte, el autobús brillaba por su ausencia.

Escuché movimiento a lo lejos detrás mío y sentí que lo que me asechaba se acercaba a mí y sin dudar ni un segundo, me eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas tratando de alejarme de lo que me perseguía. Pero podía escuchar como aquel ser iba cerrando muy rápido la distancia entre él y yo.

Comencé a sollozar, me sentía aterrada, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que sentía que me saldría del pecho... ya podía escuchar la respiración de aquella criatura rosando mi hombro, pero de pronto, algo voló entre esa cosa y yo, llevándose a ese ser humanoide y estrellándolo contra el frío asfalto.

Como una idiota, detuve mi andar y me quedé embelesada mirando como esos dos seres, sea lo que sean, luchaban uno contra otro, de forma feroz.

No alcanzaba a ver bien el aspecto que ambos tenían, estaba muy oscuro y también se movían muy rápido cosa que me dificultaba el seguir sus movimientos.

Finalmente, la pelea terminó y pude ver que el más bajo de las dos criaturas, ganó al (para mi horror) cortarle la cabeza y atravesarle el pecho en la zona del corazón a su adversario con una especie de espada matándolo.

Al momento siguiente, ese ser se encaminaba a mi dirección llevando en su mano derecha la aparente espada, y maldije mi suerte,.

¿Por qué demonios no corrí cuando tenía la oportunidad?, ahora sentía que tenía plomo en las piernas, me quedé totalmente paralizada y él seguía acercándose... este era mi fin.

Cuando él se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia de mí, finalmente pude verlo y me quedé anonadada.

"Tu eres el chico lindo de la cafetería!

Pero al darme cuenta de lo que dije, tapé mi boca con horror y bajé la mirada con vergüenza.

Escuché que el chico dejó de caminar hacia mí y se quedó de pie a una corta distancia, tan corta que podía ver sus zapatos en la posición en la que me encontraba, todavía seguía tapándome la cara con las manos por la pena que me había embargado después de mi estúpido comentario.

"¿Oye mujer, te encuentras bien?", escuché que este me preguntaba con un tono tranquilo.

"S... sí, gracias por salvarme de esa criatura", yo le respondí levantando mi mirada hacia él y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"No deberías andar tan tarde en las calles, esta es la hora en la cual seres como ese, salen a cazar", me informó con voz seria el lindo chico.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?, lo tendré en cuenta", dije algo preocupada por esa información, ¿ahora que haría?

"El problema es que esta es mi hora de salida del trabajo, no tengo opción más que tratar de andar con cautela" dije resignada.

"Entonces, te acompañaré a tu casa todos los días para protegerte en caso de que puedas ser atacada nuevamente", me dijo con esa voz estoica que poseía.

"Uhmm, ¿gracias?, supongo", respondí insegura, y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi departamento, pues parecía que el condenado autobús no pasaría ese día.

En menos de un segundo, el extraño joven caminaba a mi lado, y para no estar en un silencio incómodo, decidí sacarle algo de plática y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue preguntarle, que tipo de ser era él, pues me daba curiosidad.

"Yo soy un vampiro", respondió con calma.

"Con que un vampiro... ¡Un vampiro!", exclamé sobresaltada.

"Sí, tienes algún problema con eso", me preguntó fríamente.

Yo le respondí que no, y seguí caminando a su lado.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Desde ese día, todas las noches Zeldris (ese era el nombre del lindo vampiro) me esperaba a mi hora de salida y me acompañaba a casa. En el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco y al mes, comencé a salir con él,, hasta que ese mes pasó a ser rápidamente un año y cinco meses.

Esta noche, desde que veníamos de mi nuevo trabajo como gerente de ventas en una empresa importante, él se comportaba algo extraño, se veía algo nervioso y me preocupaba su inusual forma de actuar. Observé que su expresión cambiaba de insegura a una llena de seguridad en un segundo y al momento siguiente, él me tomó de las manos, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones, habló con voz firme.

"Gelda, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por la eternidad", terminó con una mirada esperanzada en mi dirección, sacando un bonito anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante de una cajita de terciopelo.

La alegría invadió todo mi ser, me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

"¡Zeldris, claro que sí me gustaría casarme contigo!, no me importa si no eres un humano como yo, te amo y quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. No me interesa si tengo que convertirme en una vampira, con tal de estar a tu lado", le respondí con toda la convicción que pude mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Me había enamorado profundamente de él y no quería dejarlo nunca.

Ante mi respuesta, una alegre sonrisa se posó en su lindo rostro, cosa que me enterneció y no pude evitar el abrazarlo con fuerza. Él de manera tentativa me devolvió el abrazo mientras colocaba el bonito anillo en mi dedo anular y así nos quedamos toda la noche en el balcón de mi departamento, juntos, mirando la luna y compartiendo dulces besos todavía en los brazos del otro, con Zeldris teniendo cuidado de no herir mis labios con sus colmillos al besarme.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One-Shot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dulce Luna de Miel

**N-A:** este One es especialmente creado para la Autora Rukineko1. ¡Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me alegraron el día y por poner esta historia en tus Favs y follows!

Disfruta :)

Si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo no leer este One Shot ya que contiene contenido para mayores de 18 años. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** Dulce Luna de Miel.

**Emparejamiento:** Geldris (Zeldris x Gelda).

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Universo Alternativo:** Época Actual.

**Resumen.**

Finalmente el día en que estarían juntos para siempre había llegado, esa larga noche, se demostrarían cuanto se amaban en su dulce luna de miel sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El día de su tan esperada boda, era brillante y hermoso, los amigos y familiares de la feliz pareja ayudaban a arreglar los últimos detalles para que todo quedara perfecto y ese día fuese inolvidable para ambos.

Ren la mejor amiga de la novia, gelda, Elizabeth la esposa de Meliodas, el hermano mayor del novio, Zeldris junto con Liz la esposa del hermano de en medio, Estarossa y así mismo, la hermana gemela de Elizabeth, iban de un lado para otro confirmando que todo estuviese ya en orden, pues los invitados ya iban llegando y los novios no tardarían en llegar también a la hermosa mansión de la familia Demon para comenzar la ceremonia de bodas.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El lugar estaba repleto de personas que presenciaban la bella unión, los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la pareja observaban con alegría plasmada en cada uno de sus rostros, el como la feliz pareja daba sus botos y seguidamente se colocaban los anillos que le daban a conocer a todos que estaban casados.

Entre estruendosos aplausos y silbidos de los más traviesos al ver el dulce beso que los recién casados compartían, la recepción dio inicio, y así fue como pasaron las horas, con el bello matrimonio recibiendo felicitaciones y regalos departe de todos los presentes.

El tutor de Zeldris Cusack, miraba a su pupilo como un padre orgulloso, con un pañuelo en las manos para limpiar una que otra lágrima traicionera de felicidad que se le escapaba al ver al joven pelinegro tan feliz alado de su radiante esposa.

Estarossa y Meliodas, los hermanos mayores de Zeldris, miraban a su hermano felices porque al fin estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, era lo menos que se merecía después de todo lo que ambos amantes tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, desde la desaprobaciónde los patriarcas de las dos familias ya que los testarudos hombres se odiaban a muerte, para la molestia de sus esposas, que muy al contrario de sus tercos maridos, aprobaban la relación entre ambos jóvenes y conspiraban con sus hijos, para que la pareja se encontrara sin que el señor Demon e Izraf, el padre de Gelda, se enteraran y el intento de los antes prometidos de la actual pareja, que aferrados a cada uno, trataron de separarlos por todos los medios posibles, pero por suerte y también por el gran amor que el par se tenía, no lo lograron y derrotados, se alejaron de sus vidas para no ser vistos de nuevo.

Ambos patriarcas de las familias de los recién casados, miraban con disimulado orgullo a sus respectivos hijos, resignados y deseándoles lo mejor a ambos jóvenes.

Amelie Demon la esposa de Dietrich demon se acercó a su hijo junto con Charlize Vampire la madre de Gelda para felicitar a sus hijos con el rostro de ambas mujeres que la mayor parte del tiempo mostraban una imagen seria y compuesta, dejando ver sin pena, algunas lágrimas de dicha por el lindo momento y la felicidad que este matrimonio le daba a sus amados hijos.

El tiempo pasó, el brindis en nombre del matrimonio se llevó acabo con todos allí presentes y finalmente, los recién casados se fueron a su tan esperada (para ambos) luna de miel con sus hermanos cubriendo su partida de la fiesta.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Desde antes de Cruzar la puerta de su habitación, en la casa de playa privada que Meliodas y Elizabeth le habían regalado al nuevo matrimonio, los besos ansiosos no se hacían esperar al igual que las manos errantes de cada uno, que recorrían sin inhibición alguna el cuerpo del otro.

Gelda sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas por la mirada tan cargada de deseo y amor que Zeldris posaba sobre ella, su amado la había recostado cuidadosamente sobre la amplia cama de la bellamente decorada habitación y poco a poco, él se movía en su dirección hasta quedar por encima de ella.

Sin perder más tiempo, el pelinegro atrapó los labios de su hermosa esposa en un beso cargado de pasión y amor. Gelda respondía con mucho fervor el ardiente beso, la rubia cada vez se sentía más caliente por la cercanía de su hombre, y al sentir como éste iba desatando los nudos de su elegante vestido de bodas, ésta se excitó en anticipación por lo que traería esta larga noche.

Cuando finalmente Zeldris se deshizo del vestido, que le impedía el acceso completo al hermoso cuerpo de su esposa junto con el sostén de ésta, él comenzó a trazar con leves toques la curvilínea silueta de su amada.

Gelda se retorcía con cada pequeño toque que Zeldris le daba, cada uno dejaba un camino ardiente sobre su piel, su respiración se enganchaba cuando sus dedos bagaban cerca de su núcleo caliente y húmedo, uno que otro suspiro se escapaba de sus carnosos labios por las exquisitas sensaciones de las que su marido era responsable y al sentir como este con una de sus manos comenzaba a amasar su suave montículo izquierdo, ella no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido.

Llamaradas de placer recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo ante su áspero tacto, él unió sus labios en un beso que comenzó siendo suave y dulce para que poco a poco se fuese tornando pasional y hambriento. Ella no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente en el beso que ambos compartían cuando sintió que las manos de su esposo apretaban sus grandes pechos y la yema de sus dedos pellizcaban sus endurecidos pezones.

Zeldris dejó su boca con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior y empezó a trazar un camino de húmedos y cálidos besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta el valle de sus suculentos pechos a los que comenzó a chupar con entusiasmo y mordisquear lo suficiente para provocar que ella se arquease contra él y empezara a gemir su nombre. Bajando una de sus manos entre sus húmedos e hinchados pliegues, con la yema de sus dedos rosaba levemente su clítoris a través de la tela de sus empapadas bragas, causando que su amada Gelda gimiese más fuerte y suspirase mientras separaba sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso a su cálida intimidad.

Gelda podía sentir los labios ardientes de su marido moviéndose desde la clavícula, hasta su cuello, los placenteros mordiscos y el amamantamiento de su piel tienen su mente ya empañada en una pesada capa de necesidad, bloqueando todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Oh, lo deseaba tanto ya dentro de ella, cada caricia la ponía en el borde y sentía que su piel se encendía en llamas cuando su boca saboreaba lenta y tortuosamente cada rincón de su ser.

Su núcleo palpitaba dolorosamente ante la falta de atención, y como si su amado escuchara sus pensamientos, una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse ardientemente por su estómago hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella observaba con mucha excitación como sin detenerse Zeldris agarraba el fino material de sus bragas y sin más miramientos, las iba deslizando entre sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta sacarlas por completo.

Luego moviendo una de sus manos hasta su necesitado núcleo caliente, introduce con suavidad uno de sus dedos y empieza a bombearlo dentro y fuera de ella con suma lentitud poniéndola más deseosa de que ese fuese su miembro caliente y palpitante entre sus pliegues resbaladizos.

Zeldris tensaba su mandíbula tratando de contenerse para no enfundar su palpitante erección en su ardiente esposa, pero el ver su rostro retorcido por el placer, su tentadora boca abriéndose solo para dejar salir esos maravillosos sonidos tan pecaminosos, el enrojecimiento de su cremosa y tersa piel y el arqueamiento de su hermoso cuerpo contra el suyo provocándolo al rosarse, al igual que la gran cantidad de sus dulces jugos que mojaban su mano cada vez que introducía primero uno, luego dos y por último tres de sus dedos dentro de ella moviéndolos con mayor rapidez a cada instante para prepararla, lo dejaban sin aliento.

Gelda tomando el rostro de su amado esposo entre sus delicadas manos, lo atrajo en otro ardiente beso que les robó el aliento a ambos, fervientes mordiscos y sensuales roses de lengua abrumaban los sentidos de la pareja, la cual no podía parar de repartir caricias en el cuerpo del contrario.

Aprovechando la posición de su esposo, Gelda comenzó a desvestir a Zeldris, quitando primero la chaqueta de éste, luego la camisa de vestir que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta, seguidamente los pantalones, y así continuó hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo mientras que la sensual rubia, repartía candentes besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo de su esposo del cual ella tuviese acceso.

Zeldris sin dejar a un lado la tarea que tenía, con una ardiente sonrisa dirigida a su esposa, se dedicó a complacerla haciendo que sus dedos se estirasen y curvasen en cada empuje con tal exquisitez para la rubia, que la hizo llegar al borde, haciendo que un poderoso orgasmo la golpease con tal fuerza que la dejó viendo estrellas a través de su visión por unos segundos.

"Joder Gelda, me vuelves loco, necesito estar dentro de ti, no lo soporto más", siseó Zeldris mirando de forma depredadora a la ojivioleta.

"Entonces no lo pienses más y haslo mi amor, hasme tuya en este momento", respondió Gelda posando su mirada llena de deseo sobre él.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó como respuesta el atractivo pelinegro, porque en cuestión de segundos, él empujaba su gran longitud palpitante y caliente dentro de su amada esposa, causando que esta enredase sus largas y cremosas piernas en sus caderas y a su ves, soltase un grito de total dicha cuando él entró completamente en ella.

Al principio sus empujes son lentos, pero poco a poco van tomando velocidad hasta que estos los tenían a ambos jadeando y gimiendo del abrumador placer que llenava cada parte de sus cuerpos.

"Z-Zeldris, por favor que esto n-no termine nunca, te quiero siempre así conmigo", habló Gelda casi sollozando por toda la explosión de sensaciones maravillosas que su amado le provocaba, ya que al mismo tiempo que la envestía con fuerza, degustaba con gran dedicación dejando chupetones y besos ardientes en cada uno de sus grandes y necesitados pechos.

"M-mi amada Gelda a mi también me gustaría que esto nunca terminase, te sientes tan maravillosamente bien, estás tan mojada y me encanta cuando te aprietas tan exquisitamente a mi alrededor", solo pudo decir éste que como ella, se encontraba aturdido en el enorme placer que solo ella le podía dar.

Zeldris intentaba alargar el momento para ambos bajando la velocidad de sus empujes a empujes lentos pero no menos ardientes, sin embargo, su Gelda no se lo dejaba fácil cuando esta arañaba su espalda por la excitación y tallaba su boluptuoso cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y así, perdiendo la batalla contra el deseo de su esposa y de él mismo, sus empujes se volvieron más rápidos y erráticos, llevando poco a poco a ambos a su increíble orgasmo, sofocando sus gritos de placer con un beso profundo y cargado de tantos sentimientos de amor que los dejó aturdidos pero muy satisfechos por toda la gama de emociones y sensaciones vividas en ese increíble instante.

"Te amo mi dulce Gelda", dijo Zeldris mirando con ternura a su bella esposa.

Ella, tendida por debajo de él, lo miró con dulzura y después de repartir suaves besos en todo el rostro de su amado esposo y abrazándolo sin darle alguna posibilidad de salir de su firme agarre, le respondió amorosamente, "Yo también te amo mi querido Zeldris, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, ya que estoy finalmente a tu lado y nunca dejaré que nadie nos separe".

Y nuevamente ambos, se fundieron en un dulce y largo beso amoroso reanudando su larga noche de luna de miel.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One-Shot.**


	5. Chapter 5: La Flor Más Hermosa

**N-A:** este One Shot contiene lemon. Estás advertido querido lector.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** La Flor Más Hermosa.

**Emparejamiento:** Gloxinia x Fem King.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Mundo de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Historia Gender Bender.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Podrían haber miles de flores hermosas en el mundo, pero para mí, tú eres la más hermosa de todas.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era cerca del medio día, y el primer rey de las hadas Gloxinia, volaba alegremente por el hermoso bosque que había gobernado por largos años en busca de su linda sucesora para comenzar con el entrenamiento de ese día, pero por más que buscaba, no lograba dar con ella en ninguna parte.

Qué extraño..., pensaba el hada pelirroja. Kim normalmente estaría durmiendo dentro del Árbol Sagrado a esta hora, sin embargo, tampoco se encuentra ahí, ni cuidando de las flores del bosque como tanto le gusta hacer.

"Me pregunto..., ¿Dónde estará mi adorable aprendiz?" Se decía así mismo el primer rey hada.

En eso, Gloxinia logró dislumbrar a Elaine, la hermana menor de Kim volando a unos metros de distancia. Imaginando que ella tenía conocimiento del paradero de Kim, el pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo para alcanzarla.

"¡ELAINE!" Llamó éste siendo escuchado por la Hada rubia la cual se giró para ver quien la llamaba. Al ver la hada que era Gloxinia, se quedó flotando esperando a que él llegara en donde ella se encontraba.

"¿Necesita algo, Lord Gloxinia?" Preguntó respetuosamente Elaine con mirada curiosa.

Gloxinia iba a decirle a la joven hada que no era necesaria tanta formalidad, pero se detuvo al recordar que ninguna de las hadas hacía caso a sus palabras con respecto a ese tema, y en lugar de eso preguntó amablemente: "¿Elaine, de casualidad, sabes en dónde está Kim?"

"Sí, ella estaba charlando con Helbram en la frontera norte del bosque, Lord Gloxinia".

"Oh, bien. Muchas gracias Elaine. Hasta luego". Se despidió el pelirrojo educadamente.

"De nada, Lord Gloxinia. Nos vemos". Fue lo único que respondió la rubia continuando con su camino.

El ambarino por su parte, empezó a volar hacia la dirección indicada por la pequeña hada rubia frunciendo un poco el ceño, ya que no le agradaba mucho que su pequeña Flor estuviera tanto tiempo con el otro hada peliverde a solas.

Nada más llegar, y ver a su linda castaña junto a Helbram, demasiado juntos para su gusto, ya que la linda hada se hallaba con su cabeza posada sobre el hombro del peliverde y miraba a éste cariñosamente, con Helbram mirándola de igual forma, los celos invadieron todo su ser, y tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse y no hacer algo estúpido como manipular algunas hiedras venenosas para que atacaran al chico.

"Hola Kim, buen día, me alegra encontrarte al fin". Dijo Gloxinia dando a conocer su presencia a las dos hadas sentadas en la gruesa rama de un árbol.

"Lord Gloxinia, buen día a usted también". Saludó Kim asiendo una reverencia mientras levitaba al lado del árbol donde antes estaba sentada junto a su mejor amigo quien no tardó mucho en repetir las acciones de la ojinaranja hacia su rey.

El pelirrojo, sin dejar ver ningún atisbo de sus todavía presentes celos hacia el jóven hada, lo saludó educadamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi Lord, si no es una molestia, podría decirme la razón del ¿por qué me estaba buscando?" Cuestionó la chica confundida.

El pelirrojo miró a la castaña atónito y preguntó incrédulo: "¿Kim, acaso no recuerdas que te dije que el día de hoy entrenaríamos para mejorar el uso de tu lanza sagrada?"

"¡Oh que tonta!, ¡lo olvidé!" Dijo la ojinaranja muy apenada. "¡Le ruego me perdone, Lord Gloxinia!"

El poderoso monarca solo negó con la cabeza divertido. "Tranquila Kim. Lo importante es que ya estamos los dos aquí y podremos empezar con el entrenamiento".

"Cierto, Lord Gloxinia". Dijo Kim devolviéndole la sonrisa con una de las suyas.

Helbram, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante la corta conversación se acercó a Kim y se despidió de ella con un "nos vemos luego" y un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ésta, seguidamente hizo una última reverencia de despedida ante Gloxinia y se marchó del lugar.

El actual rey de las hadas solo observó el intercambio haciendo una imperceptible mueca de disgusto por el beso que le dio el peliverde a la futura reina de las hadas.

"Kim, sígueme". Dijo Gloxinia después de irse Helbram, empezando a volar un poco al noreste del reino de las hadas.

La ojinaranja obedeció la orden, y voló alado de su rey sin hacer preguntas.

En pocos minutos gracias a la velocidad a la que iban, llegaron a una extensa llanura bacía de toda vegetación, con una que otra roca de gran tamaño esparcida por el lugar.

"Aquí entrenaremos Kim. Este lugar fue especialmente creado para practicar nuestras técnicas o entrenar sin dañar ninguna parte del bosque en el fuego cruzado". Le explicó Gloxinia a su sucesora quien asentía en comprensión junto a él, contemplando la gran llanura delante suya.

"Bien, pues comencemos". Anunció el pelirrojo con Kim alistando su lanza sagrada tal y como lo hacía éste último.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Horas más tarde, Gloxinia intentaba mantener su mirada fija en su reflejo proyectado en las azules aguas de una bella cascada sin querer ceder ante los enormes deseos que le decían a gritos que tomara ahí mismo a la hermosa castaña que nadaba felizmente a unos metros delante suyo.

Minutos atrás, al terminar con el duro entrenamiento que les llevó la mayor parte de la tarde, al estar tan cansados y empapados de sudor y manchados de tierra, Gloxinia llevó a Kim a un hermoso campo repleto de flores, habiendo al fondo en el centro de éstas, una hermosa cascada que dejó a la castaña sin palabras por lo azules que eran sus aguas. Luego de refrescarse unos cuantos minutos con el pelirrojo observando divertido a Kim la cual hablaba y jugaba con las hermosas flores,, la susodicha prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la cascada invitándolo a bañarse con ella, cosa que hizo a regañadientes,. Con lo que él no contaba, era que también lo persuadiera a quitarse la ropa como ella lo había hecho sin ninguna vergüenza mostrada segundos antes.

Y eso nos lleva al momento actual. El pelirrojo finalmente no logró evitarlo, y le echó un pequeño vistazo a su dulce Kim, y quedó completamente embelesado por la maravillosa imagen de su hermosa Flor totalmente desnuda y jugando con las cristalinas aguas de la cascada.

Sin estar del todo consciente de sus repentinos impulsos, Gloxinia no pudo reprimir el fuerte deseo de besarla profundamente tras acercarse donde ella se encontraba, tomándola por sorpresa tanto por el beso como porque la llevó con él al borde de la cascada.

Al principio Kim no respondió el ardiente beso, para descepción del ambarino, pero cuando éste estuvo apunto de romperlo, ella tentativamente comenzó a devolverle el beso haciendo muy feliz a Gloxinia el cual la atrajo más hacia él provocando que ambos se estremecieran de placer al sentir con mucho detalle el cuerpo desnudo del contrario.

Al principio fueron solo eso, besos cargados de amor y pasión entre ellos, pero lentamente las manos de ambos comenzaron a vagar repartiendo caricias que la pareja disfrutaba mucho como también el jugueteo de sus lenguas rosándose y explorando intensamente sus bocas.

"Te amo, Kim. Quiero que seas mía para siempre". Le confesó el pelirrojo a la hermosa Hada al terminar el beso, la cual con el mismo o más amor que su querido rey dijo sin basilar. "Yo también te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo Gloxinia, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Muchas veces lo intenté, pero los nervios me paralizaban impidiéndome hacerlo".

El actual rey de las hadas estaba más que encantado con la confesión de su amada, y sin dudar le preguntó: "¿Mi hermosa Flor, te gustaría gobernar junto a mí, y ser mi futura reina?"

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!" Respondió inmensamente feliz la chica.

Dada su respuesta, Gloxinia no tardó en capturar nuevamente sus labios en otro apasionado beso que expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Rompiendo el muy largo beso que compartían, Gloxinia fue besando lentamente el delicado cuello de la castaña la cual gemía por toda la nueva gama de sensaciones que las ministraciones del pelirrojo le provocaban.

Kim sentía como sus pezones se endurecían cuando su amado rey tomó sus pechos entre sus cálidas manos y los apretó suavemente. Un intenso calor se iba formando en su bajo vientre y su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más, ni lo frío del agua de la cascada donde se encontraban le bajaba dicho calor.

"¡Ah…! Glo-Gloxinia… Mmm…" Gemía suavemente la castaña mientras que el ambarino jugaba y besaba sus suaves pechos tomándose su tiempo con cada uno amamantando sus erguidos pezones.

Con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con la intimidad de la chica, causando que la mente de ésta se nublara por el deseo atraiéndolo hacia su rostro estrellando su boca contra sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios, enterrando sus dedos entre sus largos mechones rojos jalándolo más hacia ella.

El pelirrojo, con su mano restante, masajeaba sus no tan grandes, pero firmes pechos sin querer dejarlos sin atención extrayendo más gemidos de ella.

Al pasar un largo tiempo besando y acariciando cada recoveco del cuerpo de la futura reina de las hadas, Gloxinia fue preparando el estrecho núcleo de Kim introduciendo un dedo entre sus calientes pliegues, luego introdujo un segundo dedo, hasta finalizar con un tercer dedo.

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo remplazó sus tres dedos con su anciosa boca, prodigando a su hermosa Flor de sensuales chupetones, leves mordiscos y lánguidas estocadas con su lengua sujetando firmemente las caderas de la castaña la cual se retorcía profiriendo gritos y gemidos.

Notando que ya estaba lo suficientemente lista para él, relamiéndose los restos de sus deliciosos jugos, Gloxinia alineó su miembro con su entrada. Recibiendo un asentimiento de consentimiento por parte de la castaña, el ambarino entró lentamente en la estrecha cavidad de la ojinaranja y al toparse con su barrera, él empujó solo un poquito más fuerte para introducirse completamente en ella.

Kim soltó un gemido de dolor y algunas lágrimas se derramaron de sus bellos ojos, y el ambarino al ver esto, tomó su rostro con ternura, besándola suavemente. Seguidamente comenzó a repartir tiernos besos por todo el rostro de Kim, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa algo débil a cambio, pues todavía sentía un poco de dolor, sin embargo, al pasar éste hasta ser solo una leve molestia, Kim movió sus caderas contra el pelirrojo anunciándole al ambarino que ya podía empezar a moverse, orden que él no dudó en seguir comenzando a envestir lentamente a la ojinaranja arrancándole suspiros y gemidos de placer.

"K-Kim..."

"¿Mmm?" fue el único sonido que pudo emitir la hermosa hada.

"Eres tan hermosa y maravillosa…" Dijo Gloxinia dándole un tierno beso en el cuello y cerrando los ojos en claro deleite apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, nuevamente dijo: "Mmm… te sientes tan estrecha alrededor de mí".

"Y… y tú me haces sentir tan bien estando dentro mío…" Le dijo la castaña entre suspiros de placer. "Te… te amo tanto mi Gloxinia…"

"Yo más a ti mi amada Kim…" Le respondió éste a la vez que empezaba a acompañar sus envestidas con caricias y besos por cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña a la cual tuviese acceso. Kim por su parte, no se quedaba atrás, puesto que también consumida por el ferviente momento, dejaba chupetones en varias partes del cuello y pecho de Gloxinia, quien se deleitaba con ellos.

Enredando sus bonitas piernas, a medida de que los fuertes empujes del atractivo rey se volvían más rápidos y profundos, Kim arqueaba su cuerpo frotándolo contra el pelirrojo al igual que arañaba su espalda de lo bien que se sentía. Ella a cada momento fue sintiendo como una extraña pero increíble sensación se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, principalmente en su vientre, hasta que finalmente ésta la golpeó con toda su fuerza, asiéndole gemir muy alto el nombre del ambarino.

Gloxinia no cabía en la felicidad que estaba experimentando al tener entre sus brazos a su dulce Kim asiéndola innegablemente toda suya. Saborear su suave piel..., devorar sus dulces labios..., recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos repartiendo caricias..., sacarle suspiros y gemidos..., y escucharla decir su nombre cada vez que le provocaba mucho placer, que para su satisfacción eran varias, lo llenaban de una dicha como ninguna otra.

Gruñendo fuertemente al sentir como ella llegaba a su clímax, y lo mucho que su miembro estaba siendo apretado dentro de sus cálidos pliegues, él no tardó mucho en seguirla en esa fantástica dicha derramándo su semen caliente dentro de ella y así, alargando más el orgasmo de ambos.

Cansados, se quedaron un rato abrazados y aún unidos en el borde de la cascada dejando que pasara el efecto de sus respectivos orgasmos. Compartiendo una mirada llena de amor, la pareja compartió otro beso, este más lento y dulce que los anteriores, y se fueron separando del abrazo con Kim soltando un pequeño suspiro al sentir como Gloxinia salía poco a poco de ella para no causarle daño.

Juntos concluyeron su prolongado baño en la cascada, crearon unas nuevas mudas de ropa, se vistieron, y agotados se recostaron uno junto al otro bien abrazados en un amplio parche libre de flores. En segundos, Kim y Gloxinia se quedaron profundamente dormidos con sonrisas plasmadas en sus pacíficos rostros.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Gloxinia iba despertando con una gran sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción al recordar lo ocurrido entre su hermosa futura reina y él.

Mirando por unos segundos el ya oscurecido cielo tapizado de estrellas, el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco ante lo tarde que era, a pesar de eso, no se sentía con ganas de moverse de su actual posición, pues se encontraba muy cómodo en donde estaba..

Apartando su tranquila mirada del cielo, posó ahora su mirada sobre su amada Kim la cual se encontraba aún profundamente dormida entre las hermosas y coloridas flores acurrucada alado suyo, y con una suave sonrisa plasmada en sus labios Gloxinia pensó amorosamente.

Podrían haber miles de flores hermosas en el mundo, pero para mí, tú eres la más hermosa de todas mi amada Kim.

Depositando un cálido beso en la frente de la castaña, Gloxinia la observó por última vez, y soltando un pequeño bostezo, cerró sus ambarinos ojos quedándose nuevamente dormido abrazando a Kim firmemente contra él.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	6. Solo Dame Una Oportunidad

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** ¡HOLA!, aquí está por fin el emparejamiento que me pediste. No sabía que escribir y de verdad me costó un poco. Pero finalmente lo logré escribir cuando me vino esta idea a la cabeza. Espero que te guste :)

¡Saludos!

**InoSaku:** ¡HOLA QUE TAL!, sí, escribo crossover. Lo único que debe hacer el lector es decirme que tipo de historia quiere, y si quiere emparejamiento o no y yo lo escribo con gusto.

¡Saludos!

**¡Ahora vamos al One Shot!**

**Título:** Solo Dame Una Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento:** Meliodas x Merlin.

**Género:** Drama / Romance.

**Mundo Canon.**

**Resumen.**

UA: en cuanto su amada Elizabeth pronunció esas palabras, sintió que sus siete corazones se hicieron pedazos.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era un hermoso día en el bello reino de Liones. Cada uno de los pecados se encontraban dispersos en el Sombrero de Jabalí disfrutando del maravilloso día a su modo..

Meliodas, quien limpiaba algunas jarras de cristal, levantó la mirada de lo que hacía, extrañado al escuchar que la puerta de la taberna se abría preguntándose quién había llegado, pues ese día habían decidido no abrir.

"¡Hola señor Meliodas!", saludó Elizabeth con una alegre sonrisa dirigida al rubio el cual no dudó en devolverla al verla entrar a la taberna.

"¡Hola Elizabeth!, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que pasarías todo el día en el castillo con tu familia". Dijo éste curioso.

"Así es señor Meliodas. Solamente vine a entregarles personalmente estas invitaciones".

Ante la mirada confusa que puso el ojiverde, Elizabeth comenzó a explicar. "Esta noche se llevará acabo una gran fiesta en el castillo, y todos ustedes están invitados".

"¿Una fiesta?, ¿y sobre qué se trata?" Preguntó Meliodas .

"No puedo decirle señor Meliodas, es un secreto, aunque todo se revelará en la misma fiesta. Dijo Elizabeth con una linda sonrisa. Espero de corazón que todos ustedes asistan".

"¡Nishishi! Descuida Elizabeth. Te aseguro que estaremos todos allí".

"¡Bien!, dijo ésta muy feliz. Ya debo irme. ¡Nos veremos más tarde en la fiesta Señor Meliodas!"

"Claro Elizabeth. Nos veremos". Se despidió el príncipe demonio observando a la chica saliendo de la taberna con su largo cabello plateado ondeando tras ella.

"¿Esa era la princesa Elizabeth?" Preguntó Ban el cual iba bajando las escaleras mientras bostezaba algo adormilado, ya que se encontraba durmiendo desde hace un par de horas.

"Sí. Respondió Meliodas continuando con la limpieza de las jarras. Vino a traernos unas invitaciones para una fiesta que hará esta noche la familia real en el castillo y le dije que todos asistiríamos".

"Mmm, ¿por qué no? Será divertido ir".

"Lo mismo digo Ban". Dijo Meliodas con una alegre sonrisa.

Con eso, el capitán de los pecados terminó de limpiar la última jarra de cristal, tomó las invitaciones y acompañado de su mejor amigo, quien ya había tomado su invitación, repartió el resto de las tarjetas a cada uno de sus compañeros los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en ir al gran evento.

El día transcurrió sin problemas y finalmente la noche llegó, y los siete pecados capitales se vistieron elegantemente para la ocasión con ropas bellamente elaboradas por King y merlin. Hawk, que también iría con ellos, solo llevaba un pequeño moño azul en el cuello.

"¡Hola, bueno verlos a todos!" Dijo Howzer saludando a todos los pecados al verlos entrar al castillo de Liones.

"¡Hola, Howzer! ¡Es bueno verte también! Respondió Meliodas por todos sus amigos, quienes asintieron como respuesta ante el efusivo saludo del joven. ¿Y dónde están Gil y Griamore?" le preguntó el rubio con curiosidad al joven caballero sacro al no ver a los otros dos caballeros junto a su amigo.

"Por orden del rey Bartra, ellos se encuentran cuidando de las princesas solo por precaución ante la cantidad de invitados de otros reinos esta noche".

"Ah, ya veo". Dijo Meliodas.

"Es cierto. Esta noche hay muchas personas que no son del reino. Debe ser realmente importante el motivo de la fiesta como para que tantas personas hallan asistido". Comentó Diane mirando discretamente su entorno.

"Así parece". Añadió Merlin observando a todos los presentes con su característica sonrisa astuta.

"Oigan chicos, ¿a dónde se fue el maestro?" preguntó Ban al no ver a hawk por ningún lado.

"Disfrutando de la comida de la fiesta". Respondió Meliodas despreocupado haciendo un gesto en dirección a Hawk, quien estaba comiendo con deleite el gran banquete ofrecido en una mesa cercana.

Todos negaron divertidos con la cabeza viendo al cerdito.

"¡Pues sigamos el ejemplo de Hawk y divirtámonos!" Dijo Meliodas entuciasmado.

"¡Sí!" Lo secundaron los demás pecados y Howzer uniéndose al festejo.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, algunos de los pecados charlaban con sus demás compañeros caballeros, otros como Meliodas y Ban, hacían pequeñas competencias de bebida en las cuales Meliodas siempre salía victorioso asombrando a las personas que veían aquellas competencias por la gran resistencia al alcohol que tenía el capitán de los pecados y Hawk se encontraba dormitando en un rincón tranquilo de la gran sala de fiestas totalmente satisfecho por la gran cantidad de comida que consumió.

Viendo que ya era el momento para dar a conocer la razón de la fiesta de esa noche, el rey Bartra, seguido por sus tres hijas, se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Aclarándose la garganta, comenzó con su discurso.

"Muy buenas noches a todos. Agradecemos mucho su presencia en esta agradable velada. Seguramente todos se estarán preguntando el motivo del por cual se está llevando acabo esta fiesta, ¿no es así?"

Varios "¡sí!" se escucharon por parte de todos los invitados. El rey Bartra solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo. "Mi hija menor Elizabeth, tiene que darles un importante anuncio. Te sedo la palabra mi querida hija".

"Gracias padre". Respondió la joven peliplata mirando con cariño al rey.

Caminando hasta quedar de pie en el sitio donde antes se hallaba su padre, con una dulce sonrisa algo tímida, Elizabeth se dirigió a todos los invitados.

"Hola a todos. Yo, Elizabeth Liones. Tercera princesa del reino de Liones. Decía ésta con voz más segura. Quiero anunciarles mi compromiso matrimonial con el rey Arthur Pendragon..."

A unos metros de distancia,Meliodas estaba petrificado por el shock. Él ya no podía escuchar nada más, su mente solo repetía una y otra vez la parte en la que Elizabeth anunciaba su compromiso con el rey Arthur. En cuanto su amada peliplata pronunció esas palabras, sintió que sus siete corazones se hicieron pedazos y sin querer escuchar más, salió del castillo sin mirar atrás, bajo las miradas tristes y preocupadas de sus amigos, quienes estaban muy al tanto de los sentimientos amorosos de su capitán hacia la joven princesa.

Regresando sus miradas al frente ante los repentinos aplausos de la multitud, los pecados dieron gracias de que el rubio hubiera salido minutos antes, ya que la escena que estaban presenciando habría dejado peor a su capitán, puesto que el rey Arthur había besado a la princesa Elizabeth frente a todos, sellando así su compromiso.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Solo y recostado en la cama de su habitación en el Sombrero de Jabalí al no querer estar ni un minuto más en la fiesta de compromiso de Elizabeth, Meliodas se sentía completamente miserable, todo su mundo se había derrumbado en un segundo. Nunca pensó que algo así sucedería entre su amada Elizabeth y él. Por sus muchas interacciones, su forma de ser con él, el rubio pensó que la chica de ojos heterocromáticos correspondía a sus sentimientos. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de poder romper las maldiciones lanzadas por sus respectivos padres desde hace ya 3000 años atrás y poder finalmente vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones alado de su amada diosa. Sin embargo, todos esos sueños de un futuro brillante junto al amor de su vida solo serían eso, un montón de sueños tontos que no se harían realidad.

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta en su posición en la cama, quedando con su cuerpo recostado de lado sobre ésta. Por más que intentó, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al pensar en todos los preciosos momentos compartidos con su diosa y sus anteriores reencarnaciones y todo lo que dejó por estar con ella..., a su clan, a sus hermanos menores y su asenso al trono de su clan, todo para que al final se quedara con solo sus agridulces recuerdos de una vida pasada. No sabía que hacer ahora. Se sentía perdido..., ¿qué haría de ahora en adelante sin el amor de su querida Elizabeth impulsándolo a seguir adelante?

Cansado de todo lo vivido esa noche, lentamente se quedó dormido sumido en un sueño intranquilo.

Momentos más tarde, una sombra se cernió sobre el rubio, y una delicada mano femenina se posó en una de las mejillas del príncipe demonio quitando con ternura una de las lágrimas del rostro de éste.

"¿M-Merlin?" habló el capitán mirando adormilado a la hermosa maga que lo observaba con cariño , una expresión muy extraña en el normalmente tranquilo rostro de la azabache.

Meliodas se apoyó en el toque de la atractiva mujer. Ella por su parte, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama del rubio, pasando sus dedos lentamente entre los suaves cabellos dorados de su capitán, y también su enamoramiento de hace ya muchos años, enamoramiento del cual el ojiverde estaba consiente desde que ella misma se le había confesado.

"Capitán..., si tan solo usted me permitiera..."

Meliodas fijó su triste mirada en ella, y Merlin, volviendo a posar su tersa mano en la mejilla del príncipe rubio, se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de éste, hasta que sus rostros estaban a una distancia en la que sus cálidas respiraciones se mezclaban, y sin dudar ni un poco, la hermosa ambarina cortó esa diminuta distancia finalmente uniendo sus dulces labios en un tierno beso cargado de amor que Meliodas iba respondiendo algo inseguro, pero a medida de que éste se volvía más demandante, comenzó a besar a Merlin con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo besaba a él.

No supieron cuándo, ni cómo ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama con Merlin debajo del ojiverde, continuando con el amoroso beso explorando la boca del contrario entre suaves roces de lengua y tiernas caricias. Al romper el beso algo agitados y sonrrojados, Merlin continuó jugando con los rubios cabellos del príncipe demonio mientras que éste se encontraba recostado cómodamente con su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho de la maga, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón siendo arrullado por estos en un sueño más pacífico.

"Acepto tu propuesta Merlin". Fue lo último que respondió Meliodas en un suave murmullo que en el silencio de la habitación la ambarina pudo escuchar claramente, antes de que el rubio se quedase nuevamente dormido.

Eufórica por la respuesta que le dio su capitán antes de quedar dormido entre sus brazos, Merlin lo abrazó con más firmesa contra ella plantando un casto beso en la frente del ojiverde. Ella no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, haría que su amado olvide por completo a Elizabeth, y lograría que la amase solo a ella. No deseaba verlo sufrir más. Fue más que suficiente todo el dolor que él pasó con cada una de las muertes de la diosa a lo largo de todos estos años con Meliodas intentando con desespero librar a la chica de la maldición impuesta sobre ésta por la Diosa Suprema.

Ella había esperado tanto por este momento, por un sí departe de su amado Meliodas, y al fin lo tenía y no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo. Él sería todo suyo y nadie los iba a separar, absolutamente nadie.

Acomodándose mejor en la cama todavía con Meliodas recostado casi sobre ella, Merlin se quedó felizmente dormida disfrutando de la presencia de su amado ojiverde.

Unas semanas más tarde, todos sus amigos y conocidos se llevarían una gran sorpresa, cuando ambos dieran a conocer su nueva relación amorosa algo desconcertante pero a la vez tan perfecta, ya que la parejas se complementaba perfectamente bien, alegrando a los pecados al ver nuevamente feliz a su capitán junto a la hermosa maga.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	7. Chapter 7: Amigas o ¿Algo más?

**N-A:** me costó algo de trabajo crear una historia corta entre estos dos personajes, y otro factor que me hizo tardar con este One shot fue que yo no soy muy fan del Yuri y el Yaoi o Femslash y el Slash :)

Sorry, además siento que soy un asco escribiéndo este tipo de historias, pero como lo prometí, Sungodescanor, aquí tienes la historia que me pediste :D

Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Advertencia: Si eres menor de edad, no leas este One Shot, Contiene lemon.**

**Título:** Amigas o ¿Algo Más?

**Emparejamiento:** Melascula x Derieri y menciones de Galand x Grairoad.

**Advertencia:** Lemon (Yuri).

**Historia:** Mundo Alternativo.

**Época Actual.**

**Resumen.**

UA: A pesar de la atracción mutua entre las dos, ninguna se animaba a decir lo que sentía por la otra. Quien diría que solo se necesitaban unas cuantas copas de vino para cambiar todo...

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era una hermosa noche de fin de semana en la bonita ciudad de Liones. En la universidad Camelot la mayoría de sus estudiantes se encontraban divirtiéndose con sus amigos disfrutando la libertad que se les daba por ser un sábado. Los alumnos más estudiosos de la prestigiosa institución, se la pasaban estudiando en sus tranquilas habitaciones o en la enorme biblioteca con la que contaba la universidad lejos de todo el bullicio que se cargaban sus demás compañeros.

Uno de esos estudiosos alumnos era la joven Derieri Star, la cual se hallaba en su habitación compartida estudiando muy concentrada preparándose para el examen de matemáticas de la próxima semana. Aunque sus amigos intentaron convencerla de que se fuera de fiesta con ellos, fracasaron, ya que la linda chica no dio su brazo a torcer, además este examen sería muy importante, puesto que el 50 % de su calificación dependía de el y la joven no deseaba reprobar el año y meterse en serios problemas con sus padres.

Cuando el reloj de la mesita de noche ya daba más de las 1:00 am, Derieri se talló los ojos por el cansancio. Tomó una a una sus cosas, y comenzó a guardarlas en su mochila hasta dejar libre su cama.

Sintiendo un poco de hambre, fue a la cocina de los dormitorios y sacó del refrigerador una porción de lasaña de carne junto con una soda.

Esperando a que la lasaña se calentara en el horno de microondas, levantó una ceja al escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros entraban notablemente alcoholizados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin duda, seguirían disfrutando de la noche, creencia reforzada al ver a su compañero Galand caminando torpemente acompañado por Grairoad, una de sus mejores amigas, con rumbo al dormitorio de ésta última.

Ambos reían sobre algo que dijo Galand y se daban uno que otro beso en el camino. Divertida por esa hilarante e inusual vista, Derieri tomó su cena tardía y entró nuevamente a su dormitorio. Con gusto engulló su comida, mientras encendía su laptop y navegaba un rato por internet haciendo tiempo para no acostarse a dormir llena.

Suspiró. De seguro todos seguían pasándosela bien, y ella ahí encerrada, pero sus padres habían sido bien claros con ella, si reprobaba un examen más como el de química, estaría en muchos problemas. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera tenido que pedir, prácticamente rogar que le pusieran de nuevo ese examen. La profesora Merlin era alguien muy difícil de convencer, por suerte, lo logró, y le aplicó nuevamente el examen aprobándolo con éxito, sin embargo, no permitiría que esa mala situación se volviese a repetir y desde entonces se la pasaba estudiando arduamente en cada tiempo libre que se le presentaba.

Extrañada, escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio se abría detrás de ella. Volteándose vio que era su compañera de dormitorio, Melascula Viper, otra de sus mejores amigas (y amor platónico). Mayormente ella siempre llegaba casi al amanecer cuando se iba de fiesta los viernes y sábados, pero hoy llegaba muy temprano, apenas iban a dar las 2:30 am.

Tal vez no encontró algún tipo con el cual pasar la noche, pensó amargamente la pelinaranja apretando con algo de fuerza su lata de soda.

"Derieeeri". Escuchó que la llamaba de forma cantarina su ebria compañera.

La pelinaranja solo rodó los ojos y con su típica voz seria le respondió. "Sí, Melascula, qué pasa?"

Esperó unos minutos respuesta de la pelirosa mientras todavía seguía buscando unos videos en su laptop, pero ésta no dijo nada.

De pronto, fue tomada por sorpresa, cuando Melascula la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿M-Melascula?, ¿qué haces?" Le preguntó nerviosa Derieri a la pelirosa que ahora comenzaba a pasar sus manos por sus costados, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío placentero a la pelinaranja.

"Nada que tu no quieras". Le dijo esta cerca del oído con voz provocativa comenzando a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Espera Melascula..."

Pero esta no hizo caso a lo que le decía Derieri y sin dudar, presionó sus labios contra los de su amiga haciendo que esta fuera cediendo bajo todas las maravillosas sensaciones que le brindaban las suaves manos de la pelirrosásea, sin contar el dulce beso que se volvía más profundo y ardiente a cada segundo.

Derieri podía degustar el dulce sabor del vino en los cálidos labios de Melascula y en su caliente boca cuando el beso se profundizó más sacándoles sensuales suspiros a ambas chicas.

Ambas quedaron tendidas sobre la cama disfrutándose mutuamente. Melascula fue regando suaves mordiscos y besos en el cuello de la pelinaranja escuchando feliz los jadeos y gemidos de ésta.

Guiadas por el amor y la lujuria, se fueron despojando de sus ropas arrojándolas al azar por todo el dormitorio sin importarles donde cayeran.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban fuertemente en el silencioso dormitorio, los jadeos y susurros apasionados que se decían a cada rose de piel contra piel nublaban más los pensamientos de las dos chicas.

Melascula chupaba los agradables pechos de la pelinaranja provocando gemidos más fuertes de ésta. Su mano jugaba ansiosamente con su cálida entrada, quedando extasiada por los casi gritos de placer que empezó a proferir Derieri, aumentando de volumen cuando comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos.

Queriendo que Melascula sintiese el mismo placer que le estaba dando, Derieri fue besando y chupando cada porción de piel del cuerpo de la pelirrosa que estuviese a su alcance dejando marcas rojas en todas partes.

Colocándose la pelinaranja encima del más pequeño, pero bien formado cuerpo de la otra chica, movió sus caderas contra las de Melascula haciendo que sus intimidades se frotasen exquisitamente.

Melascula unió nuevamente sus labios en otro ardiente beso sofocando los gemidos que las dos emitían ante los increíbles roses de sus intimidades con las rítmicas envestidas y los calientes jugos que se derramaban entre sus hinchados pliegues húmedos.

Cuando las dos chicas sentían que sus orgasmos estaban llegando poco a poco, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y erráticos, las manos y bocas continuaban explorando sin detenerse el cuerpo de la contraria.

Finalmente sus tan esperados orgasmos las golpearon a ambas con mucha fuerza, dejándolas tendidas sobre la cama, respirando agitadas, aturdidas, e inmensamente felices por toda la experiencia.

Derieri no quería arruinar el momento, pero tenía que saber por qué su ¿amiga?, ¿novia? o ¿amante? se había atrevido a hacerlo con ella, ya que la pelirrosa nunca le había dado ninguna señal de que ella le gustase, pues Melascula siempre se la pasaba saliendo con varios chicos de distintos grados. Y con la linda pelirrosa siendo divertida, muy sociable y bastante linda no le era muy difícil atraer al género opuesto.

"Melascula..." Empezó a decir Derieri, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa la cual la abrazó más fuerte.

"Me gustas Derieri y se que yo también a ti. Y acercando su rostro al de la aturdida pelinaranja le preguntó esperanzada. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Con una sonrisa entre divertida y perezosa le respondió. "Por supuesto. Y más te vale que sea muy enserio esto"."

"Claro. Le respondió esta iniciando con ello otro beso, aunque este era más lento y dulce que los anteriores. Te lo prometo".

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes que deambulaban por los casi vacíos pasillos de la universidad se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver pasar a las dos chicas muy juntitas y amorosas la una con la otra. Los que ya sabían del enamoramiento entre esas dos, se alegraban por ellas diciendo mientras negaban con la cabeza divertidos "¡finalmente!" y continuaban con su camino para contar las buenas nuevas al resto de sus compañeros.

Al final del día, ya todos en la universidad estaban enterados de la nueva pareja, sobretodo, cuando estas no disimulaban en lo absoluto su relación dejando ver lo felices que eran.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin de One Shot.**

¿Review?


	8. ¡No Son Celos!

**N-A:** disculpen, el Two Shot de El Secreto del Bosque, se alargó más de lo que pensaba y ahora lo publicaré como otra historia aparte. Disculpen las molestias.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Guest:** ¡HOLA!, disculpa por tardar con este One shot, pero es que Merlin se negaba a cooperar XD

Espero que te guste, lo escribí con todo mi corazón.

¡SALUDOS!

**Título:** ¡No Son Celos!

**Pareja:** Escanor x Merlin.

**Género:** Romance.

**Mundo de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Resumen.**

"Celos... ¡no son celos!" Se decía así misma Merlin irritada, cada vez que miraba a la distancia a Escanor riendo con aquella chica muy juntitos uno alado del otro como si fuesen una pareja.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Era una hermosa y brillante mañana en el reino de Liones, y en el sombrero de Jabalí todos sus habitantes pasaban el rato con sus amadas parejas. Meliodas con Elizabeth, Ban con Elaine, Diane con King, etc.

Por su lado, Escanor y Merlin se encontraban ocupados , Escanor escribiendo y escribiendo nuevos poemas y Merlin trabajando en una poción en su laboratorio.

La bella maga estaba teniendo problemas con dicha poción, ya que ésta no daba los resultados que ella deseaba. Después de un rato de intento fallido tras intento fallido, con frustración Merlin dejó el vial de cristal que contenía la poción sobre la mesa, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si este la hubiese ofendido gravemente.

Suspirando con fastidio, Merlin salió de su laboratorio para tomar un poco de aire fresco para ver si eso despejaba su mente y la ayudaba a pensar con más claridad que era lo que le faltaba a la poción para que esta quedara perfecta.

Teletransportándose fuera de la taberna, se relajó ante el silencio del lugar, y comenzó a repasar con más calma cada paso dado en el momento en el que empezó a trabajar en la poción. Se supone que el propósito de esta era sanar cualquier herida en el cuerpo de forma instantánea , (muy parecido a la habilidad de Ban) solo que a diferencia de este último, la poción no podría regenerar huesos y órganos, solo puro tejido muscular, no obstante, planeaba mejorarla para que pudiese hacer todo lo antes mencionado, pero primero lo primero, la restauración de tejidos.

El sonido de alguien saliendo de la taberna la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y cuando giró la cabeza a la izquierda con dirección a esta, vio a Escanor caminando rumbo al pueblo. Él se veía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de que pasó justo alado de ella.

La ambarina lo vio irse con curiosidad. No era la primera vez que el Pecado del Orgullo se iba desde muy temprano rumbo al pueblo, regresando casi al anochecer.

Nadie sabía a donde iba exactamente o porque iba allí, y cuando los más curiosos le preguntaban (Diane y Ban), éste levemente se ruborizaba y les solía responder que no iba por nada en especial,, cosa que nadie le creía.

Impulsada por su propia curiosidad, Merlin se fue siguiendo al hombre, ocultando su poder mágico para no ser percibida por éste.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Merlin vio que Escanor caminó por las pequeñas calles del lugar hasta que se detuvo frente a una bonita casa color azul con un pequeño jardín de bellas flores a los lados de la entrada de la casa.

El pecado del león tocó la puerta y un par de minutos después, una bonita chica de largo cabello color chocolate, ojos café claro, rostro en forma de corazón y de una delicada figura femenina cubierta con un bonito vestido rosa pastel, abría ésta, saludando al pecado con una cariñosa sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

En menos de un minuto, la chica y Escanor entraron a la pequeña casa, haciendo que Merlin, la cual estaba viendo a escondidas todo lo ocurrido entre su compañero pecado y la joven, sintiese una extraña y dolorosa punzada en su corazón. ¿Quién es esa chica?, ¿será la novia de Escanor? Se preguntaba la mujer mentalmente empezando a sentir un fuerte desagrado hacia dicha joven.

Aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía y porque tampoco tenía que hacerlo, pues Escanor solo era un amigo (o eso es lo que ella se decía así misma), la ambarina no pudo evitar nuevamente seguirlos cuando la pareja salió de la casa. Durante la mayor parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde, Escanor y la joven fueron de tienda en tienda comprándo frutas, verdura, carne, y demás víveres por el área comercial del pueblo. Realmente no estaban haciendo nada comprometedor como besarse o ir tomados de la mano, pero andaban muy juntos sin dejar de charlar y se veían muy agusto el uno con el otro.

Una molesta vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía una y otra vez de forma burlona que estaba actuando como una novia posesiva celando a su hombre al seguirlos así.

"Celos... ¡no son celos!" Se decía así misma Merlin irritada, cada vez que miraba a la distancia a Escanor riendo con aquella chica muy juntitos uno alado del otro como si fuesen una pareja.

Cerrando los puños con fuerza, la ambarina se marchó de regreso a la taberna muy enojada. No le gustaba en lo absoluto ver a Escanor con esa chica.

Si la bella maga se hubiese quedado unos minutos más, hubiese visto como un joven vestido de caballero sacro se acercaba a Escanor y a la joven pelimarrón la cual recibió un amoroso beso departe del hombre y como después de una amigable y corta charla, la joven pareja se despedía del amable pelinaranja que caminaba de regreso a la taberna.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Escanor, al llegar a la taberna, se encontró con su amada Merlin afuera sentada en una roca con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

El León del Orgullo se acercó a la azabache y la saludó con timidez, y se extrañó al recibir un escueto hola a cambio.

"¿Sucede algo, Lady Merlin?" Preguntó el hombre algo inseguro ante la actitud fría de la ambarina.

"No pasa nada". Dijo ésta sin cambiar su tono de voz, no volteando a ver a Escanor ni una sola vez.

"¿De verdad, Lady Merlin?, porque si hay algo que le molesta, me gustaría ayudar si usted me lo permite".

Merlin suspiró esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa. Escanor siempre preocupándose por su bienestar y ella portándose tan fría con él cuando no tiene la culpa de nada. Sintiéndose algo culpable por sus acciones pasadas, la poderosa maga decidió ser sincera con él, y así, con algo de renuencia y levemente ruborizada por la vergüenza que sentía (cosa inusual en ella, pues solía importarle poco la opinión de los demás), le contó al pecado que ese día lo había seguido hasta el pueblo y que lo había visto visitar a aquella chica y que también los había seguido cuando fueron de compras. Mientras le relatava sus vergonzosas acciones a Escanor, éste solo escuchaba en silencio sin mostrar ninguna otra expresión que no fuese su habitual calma.

Y cuando ella le preguntó insegura si la pelimarrón era su novia, el pobre hombre negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"No Lady Merlin. Comenzó éste. la joven Luna no es mi novia, ella es una amiga que conocí una tarde que fui al pueblo a comprar víveres para la taberna. Ese día, al verla tan cargada con sus propias compras me ofrecí a ayudarla con sus bolsas a lo que ella aceptó al dejar de desconfiar de mí al reconocerme como un miembro de los Siete Pecados Capitales. En el camino a su casa comenzamos a charlar y ella me dijo que estaba casada con uno de los jóvenes caballeros sacros del reino. Un par de días después, al volvérmela a encontrar de nuevo acompañada de su esposo, me enteré por estos mismos que la señorita Luna tenía 3 meses de embarazo y desde entonces e ido a visitarla a conocimiento de su esposo el cual me pidió personalmente de favor si podía pasar a cuidar de vez en cuando a la joven Luna, puesto que él como caballero sacro, se la pasa trabajando la mayoría del tiempo y no puede cuidarla como él desea y teme el que ella estando sola, sufra alguna caída o complicación por el embarazo y no haya nadie para ayudarla". Le explicó Escanor a la hermosa maga quien asintió en comprensión sintiéndose aliviada ante la explicación del poseedor del Sunshine.

"Escanor, ¿no estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice?" Preguntó la atractiva maga algo nerviosa por la respuesta del hombre que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

"Nunca podría enojarme con usted, Lady Merlin". Dijo el pecado del león dulcemente posando su cálida mirada sobre ella, recibiendo una enternecida sonrisa de la hermosa maga a cambio.

"Escanor". Llamó tranquilamente la maga al hombre rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

"¿Sí, Lady Merlin?"

"¿Podrías leerme los nuevos poemas que escribiste, por favor?" Le preguntó la bella mujer con voz suave.

"S-será un placer, Lady Merlin". Aceptó éste sonrojado sacando su libreta de poemas.

Así se quedaron el resto de la tarde hasta que cayó la noche, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con Escanor recitando sus nuevos poemas dedicados solo para su amada maga y con ésta última escuchando con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa cada uno de ellos acurrucándose junto al pelinaranja que aunque sonrojado por la acción de su amada, no dejó de leer los bellos poemas dedicados especialmente para ella.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Él es Mío!

**Título:** ¡Él es Mío!

**Pareja Principal:** Fem Ban x King.

**Pareja Secundaria:** Houzer x Diane.

**Género:** Romance.

**Mundo de Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Resumen.**

UA: "Porque quiero que entiendas algo Harlequin. Tú eres mío, solo mío y no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío". sentenció ésta seria uniendo sus labios con los del sonrojado castaño en otro apasionado beso.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Las mañanas eran bastante relajantes y agradables en el país de Britannia. En un pequeño bosque cerca del Sombrero de Jabalí, King volaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la mañana entre los altos árboles del bello lugar, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendían las coloridas flores, y sonriendo feliz ante el canto de los pájaros que le daban la bienvenida a otro nuevo día.

Volando así, en la maravillosa tranquilidad de la mañana, le recordaba los días que pasaba en el Bosque de las Hadas antes de que todas las cosas malas en su vida comenzaran. Estos preciosos momentos lo hacían olvidar al menos por unas cuantas horas todos sus problemas llevándolo a un maravilloso estado de paz.

"¡Con que aquí estás, enano!" Escuchó que decía tras él con voz cantarina una traviesa voz femenina.

Oh, como conocía bien a quién le pertenecía esa voz. "¿Qué quieres, Bianca?" Le respondió éste girándose irritado a aquella alvina por perturbar su tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no esperaba que la chica estuviese tan cerca de él, y terminó con su rostro presionado contra dos suaves, muy muy suaves montículos grandes, firmes y perfectamente redondos.

"Awww, enano, sabía que te encantaban mis pechos, pero nunca pensé que seguirías los atrevidos pasos del capitán al tocarlos así, pequeño pervertido". Dijo ésta burlona, viendo divertida el gran sonrojo que se iba posando en las mejillas del pobre rey de las hadas.

Rápidamente, King se alejó un par de metros de la chica, dándole la espalda a un gran árbol.

"¡N-NO ES LO QUE ESTÁS P-PENSANDO,, N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, BIANCA!" Exclamó King avergonzado tapándose el rostro con las manos tratando de cubrir en vano el profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bianca amplió su sonrisa al ver las reacciones adorables del pecado de la pereza. Ahora que el hada no la estaba viendo esta era su oportunidad. Sin perder tiempo, la alvina hizo su jugada acorralando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a King contra el árbol. Riendo por la expresión sorprendida del castaño, la Hermosa mujer aprovechó su falta de acción, para apresar al ojinaranja entre sus brazos.

"¡Déjame ir, Bianca!" Exclamó King después de salir de su pasado estado de sorpresa, cambiando este a enfado por el restrictivo abrazo de la chica, y porque dicho abrazo lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso al sentir con mucho detalle el hermoso cuerpo del pecado de la avaricia cubierto con esas ajustadas ropas de cuero, presionado firmemente contra el suyo.

"Hmm, déjame pensarlo... Nop". Dijo ésta, acentuando la p al final, acurrucándose más contra King, poniéndolo mucho más nervioso. "A mí me gusta estar así contigo".

"¿P-pero qué dices, Bianca?" Dijo King desconcertado por el actuar de la mujer.

"Como escuchaste, enano". Dijo ésta acercando su rostro al del castaño quien se quedó paralizado .

"¡KIIING!, ¡KIIING!" Escucharon ambos que llamaban al rey de las hadas algo lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Rodando los ojos con hastío, Bianca se dio cuenta que era Diane la que llamaba al castaño con insistencia.

El par escuchó unos leves pasos viniendo en su dirección hasta que la persona dueña de dichos pasos se hizo presente y como adivinó la alvina, era Diane.

"¡King, te estaba buscan...!" Pero la chica se cortó a mitad de la oración al ver a Bianca y a King en tan comprometedora posición. "¿Eh?, perdón..., ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Antes de que el castaño pudiese responder, la ojiescarlata se le adelantó.

"¡Sí, estás interrumpiendo! ¡Vete Diane!" Le dijo de forma brusca Bianca a la ojivioleta fulminándola con la mirada. La peliblanca, ya estaba harta de que todas las veces que lograba atrapar a King para estar a solas con él, la chica gigante siempre apareciera al igual que ahora, interrumpiendo así su tiempo a solas con el castaño.

"¡Bien, me iré! ¡No tienes porque ser tan grosera, Bianca!" Dijo Diane dándose la vuelta y caminando de regreso a la taberna muy furiosa y derrotada, pues sabía que esta vez la alvina le había ganado, aunque al final, era su culpa por rechazar a Harlequin cuando éste se le había declarado semanas atrás. Oh, como se arrepentía de hacerlo, pero ya era tarde para eso. Sabía que esta vez, su compañera Pecado no se haría a un lado como en el pasado, y que en esta ocasión lucharía con todo lo que tenía, por los afectos de King. Lo pudo ver en la mirada que le dirigió.

"Buenos días, señorita Diane". Escuchó la chica que la saludaban, y levantando su triste mirada del suelo, vio a Howzer de pie frente a ella mirándola con una tímida sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Howzer. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó esta curiosa.

"B-bueno, venía a preguntarle ¿si le gustaría dar un pequeño paseo conmigo por el pueblo este hermoso día?" Dijo éste algo ruborizado mirando esperanzado a la hermosa chica que tanto le gustaba.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, Diane estuvo de acuerdo y felices, ambos se marcharon, con Diane tomando alegremente al apenado joven de la mano. Bueno, veremos si es cierto ese dicho que Dice: "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Se dijo mentalmente así misma la ojivioleta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

De vuelta con King y Bianca.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

"¡¿Bianca, por qué hiciste eso?!" Exclamó King enojado cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La atractiva alvina que se había alejado unos pasos del rey hada, hizo una mueca de molestia, y sin previo aviso, se paró frente al castaño y tomándolo por el cuello de su sudadera, lo atrajo en un apasionado beso que dejó sin aliento al pecado de la pereza, que ambos disfrutaron, mucho más cuando la ojiescarlata chupó con fuerza el labio inferior de King provocando que éste abriese su boca, acción que la bella mujer aprovechó para profundizar más el hardiente beso explorando con gusto la dulce boca del castaño quien hace unos segundos se había rendido ante la alvina, y le devolvía el beso con igual intensidad.

"Porque aunque no lo quieras admitir, se que me amas King, tal como yo a ti". Le dijo la hermosa chica con la voz entrecortada tras romper el beso pero sin alejar su lindo rostro del de el actual rey hada el cual respiraba algo agitado tras el ferviente beso y por sentir su cálido y dulce aliento sobre sus suaves labios. "Y porque quiero que entiendas algo Harlequin. Tú eres mío, solo mío y no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío". sentenció ésta seria mirándolo con intensidad uniendo sus labios con los del sonrojado castaño en otro apasionado beso que terminó en más, mucho más que simples besos. Al final, King no puso mucha queja ante lo dicho por su autoproclamada novia, estaba más ocupado en otras cosas…

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	10. Chapter 10: Noche de Tormenta

**Título:** Noche de Tormenta.

**Emparejamiento:** Ninguno.

**Género:** Familia / Hurt / Comfort.

**Universo Alternativo.**

**Época Actual.**

**Resumen.**

UA: Porque hasta los niños más valientes buscan la seguridad que les brinda la agradable presencia de su familia en las oscuras noches de tormenta.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Los truenos retumbaban uno detrás de otro en una fría noche de tormenta. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento agitaban los árboles de la oscura ciudad y también hacían temblar las ventanas, al igual que los fuertes truenos.

La visibilidad era muy poca ante la potente cortina de agua que se precipitaba directamente al suelo empapando en cuestión de segundos, cualquier cosa, animal o persona que estuviese expuesta bajo esta.

Aparte de ya ser casi media noche, la poderosa tormenta era la segunda razón por la que la ciudad se mantenía tan inactiva incluso una noche de sábado. La mayoría de los jóvenes a los que les gustaba comúnmente salir de fiesta esas noches de fin de semana, preferían estar en casa resguardados de la lluvia durmiendo o bebiendo algo cálido que les hiciese mantenerse calientes esa noche tan fría.

Meliodas Mao, un joven de 16 años de edad, era uno de esos jóvenes que se habían tenido que quedar en casa por el mal tiempo. El rubio miraba molesto la fea tormenta desde la ventana de su habitación. Con una mueca de desagrado, le dio la espalda a la ventana después de cerrar las cortinas y se encaminó a su enorme cama pensando en como se habían arruinado todos los planes de fin de semana que había hecho con sus amigos, pues la lluvia había comenzado desde esa misma tarde de sábado, exactamente a las 4:15 pm. Esta, no se había detenido desde entonces, y tampoco daba señal de hacerlo pronto.

El rubio, ya estando recostado en su cama, se cubrió con las cálidas y mullidas sábanas y procedió a intentar dormir esperando que cuando despertara, la lluvia ya hubiese cesado, sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de entrar al reino de Morfeo, escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y que alguien muy pequeño entraba en esta.

"¿Meliodas, estás despierto?" Escuchó que lo llamaba la pequeña personita desde la puerta, a la cual, por el tono de voz identificó como su hermanito menor Zeldris.

"Sí, ¿qué sucede, Zeldris?" Le respondió el mayor enderesándose en la cama para ver mejor al pequeño azabache.

"¿P-puedo q-quedarme a dor...?" El niño se sonrojó de la vergüenza sin lograr terminar de decir lo que quería.

"¿Qué si puedes quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo? ¡Eso es lo que querías preguntarme, hermanito?" Le dijo éste con voz suave al lindo niño el cual asintió con timidez mirando hacia abajo.

"Por supuesto que sí, Zeldris. Ven aquí". Le dijo Meliodas al otro ojiverde el cual obedeció el pedido de su hermano y se acercó a la cama alta en la que se encontró a un lado de su hermano, rápida y agradablemente envuelto pero sin restringir sus movimientos entre las mullidas sábanas, gracias al rubio mayor, quien no quería que se enfermara.

Ante el fuerte retumbar de otro trueno, el pequeño infante se acurrucó alado de su hermano. "Tranquilo hermanito, estoy aquí".

El niño asintió.

"¿Meliodas, No crees que soy un cobarde por temerle a las fuertes tormentas?" Le preguntó el pequeño Zeldris a su hermano mayor, un poco cabizbajo.

"Por supuesto que no, Zeldris, tu no eres el único niño ni el primero que le teme a las tormentas como esta. hasta los niños más valientes buscan la seguridad que les brinda la agradable presencia de su familia en las oscuras noches de tormenta." Le dijo Meliodas a su hermanito menor revolviendo suavemente con su mano, el cabello del niño con una cálida sonrisa que éste último le devolvió.

"Bien Zeldris, ya es muy tarde como para que continúes despierto. A dormir, yo estaré aquí contigo. Lo prometo". Dijo Meliodas.

El niño nuevamente asintió y con un adorable bostezo, se acurrucó más profundamente entre las sábanas quedándose totalmente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Solo Meliodas, que aún se hallaba despierto, se percató que minutos más tarde, Estarossa el hermano de en medio, se unió a ellos en la gran cama, ya que el pequeño azabache se encontraba profundamente dormido alado del rubio.

"Dulces sueños, hermanitos". Dijo Meliodas en un suave murmullo para no despertar a sus dos hermanos, antes de quedarse lentamente dormido abrazando protectoramente con cada uno de sus brazos a los dos pequeños que sonrieron tiernamente.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

**Edad de los Personajes.**

Meliodas: 16 años.

Estarossa: 8 años.

Zeldris: 5 años.

¿Review?


	11. Chapter 11: La Mejor Medicina

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**Guest:** ¡HOLA!, espero que te guste este One Shot Zeldris x Gelda.

¡SALUDOS!

**soyGeldaVampire:** ¡HOLA! finalmente, aquí tienes el One Shot que tanto deseabas :)

¡SALUDOS!

**N-A:** disculpen todos la tardanza, espero que disfruten de estos 4 One Shots que preparé para ustedes con todo mi cariño. Gracias por los nuevos Favs, Follows y por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus lindos reviews.

¡MIL GRACIAS, DE VERDAD!

¡Nos leemos! :)

**Si eres menor de edad, te recomiendo no leer este One Shot ya que contiene contenido para mayores de 18 años. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

**Fin de N-A.**

**Título:** La Mejor Medicina.

**Emparejamiento:** Geldris (Zeldris x Gelda).

**Género:** Romance / Humor.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Universo Alternativo:** Época Actual.

**Resumen.**

UA: Indirectamente, por causa de su hermano Meliodas, Zeldris cae en cama enfermo tras comer una tarta aparentemente inofensiva hecha por el rubio. Compadeciéndose de su hermano menor, Estarossa llama a la novia de Zeldris la cual no pierde tiempo en acudir a cuidar a su amado, logrando hacer más brillante el día del joven.

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de los personajes deNanatsu no Taizai ni del anime y manga. Estos son propiedad de su increíble creador Nakaba Suzuki.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

El joven Zeldris Demon maldecía una vez más mientras bomitaba en el baño, la hora en que se le ocurrió comer un trozo de la aparentemente inofensiva tarta de queso de aspecto delicioso que se encontraba en el refrigerador, en la inocente creencia de que su querida madre la había comprado ayer por la tarde cuando ésta salió de compras al supermercado, hasta que comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de estómago.

Estarossa, quien era el único que permanecía aún en casa, ya que sus padres habían salido a un corto viaje ese fin de semana por negocios y su hermano mayor Meliodas había ido a visitar a su novia, fue el que le informó que la tarta la había preparado el rubio cuando el peliplata lo encontró en la mesa del comedor sujetándose el estómago con la tarta delante de él.

Desde ese momento su horrible tormento había comenzado. No había dejado de vomitar en momentos aleatorios, ni tampoco había salido de su habitación manteniéndose recostado en la cama, viendo televisión a causa del malestar.

De vuelta en la cama, el azabache escuchó que tocaban la puerta y le dijo a la persona que pasara.

Estarossa asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo.

"Zeldris, tengo entrenamiento de fútbol hoy a las 11:30 am,así que no estaré en casa por la tarde. Le pregunté a Gelda si podía venir a cuidarte y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ya no a de tardar en llegar. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?" Le preguntó éste a su hermano.

"No gracias Estarossa, estoy bien". Le respondió el chico con su usual tono tranquilo.

"¿Seguro?" Volvió a preguntar el mayor con tono preocupado, pues ya conocía el dolor por el que estaba pasando su pobre hermano al haber experimentado lo mismo años atrás.

"Sí hermano, descuida. Vete con calma". Dijo el ojiverde.

"Muy bien, si se presenta alguna emergencia, no duden en llamarme".

"Claro". Dijo Zeldris.

Así, el ojiazul se despidió de su hermano y se marchó a su entrenamiento de fútbol.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Luego de 5 aburridos minutos cambiando canal tras canal y no encontrar nada bueno para ver, Zeldris escuchó que alguien subía casi corriendo las escaleras de la casa. Segundos después, su puerta era abierta sin parsimonia por una agitada rubia.

"¡Gelda!" Dijo éste feliz al ver a su hermosa novia.

"¡Zeldris! Exclamó la joven muy preocupada caminando rápido hacia su novio. Estarossa me dijo que estabas enfermo, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te sientes mareado?, ¿vez correctamente?; ¿debo llevarte al hospital?" Le preguntó la ojivioleta a la vez que lo examinaba a detalle.

"Estoy bien, gelda. Lo que pasa es que me enfermé del estómago al comer un trocito de tarta que sin yo saber, había preparado Meliodas.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. La comida de su cuñado era tan letal como horrenda de sabor. Todavía no se explicaba el como ésta lograba tener tan buen aspecto con lo pésima que era.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste a la casa?" Le preguntó el chico con curiosidad a la rubia.

"Tu madre me dio una copia de la llave después de los acontecimientos de la guerra de espagueti". Contestó esta con simpleza.

Zeldris asintió recordando bien ese día en el que los amigos de su hermano Meliodas, al igual que el antes mencionado y sus propios amigos habían convertido un desacuerdo en toda una batalla campal en el comedor de su casa, en la que se usó como proyectil el delicioso espagueti con albóndigas preparado por su bella madre. Elizabeth, la novia de Meliodas había intentado detener el desastre, pero nadie le hizo caso. Fue una enfurecida Gelda la que puso orden e hizo que todos se pusiesen a limpiar el desastre que habían hecho. Desde ese día la rubia se había ganado el título de nuera favorita por parte de sus dos padres por la autoridad que mostró frente a todo ese montón de salvajes.

"Bueno, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo de la cocina?, planeo ir a prepararte una ligera sopa de verduras". Dijo la chica, mirando a su novio.

"Mmm, tengo un poco de sed". Le dijo éste.

"Bien, te prepararé un poco de té de hierbabuena". Dijo la ojivioleta.

"Eso suena muy bien, gracias Gelda". Dijo Zeldris con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De nada, amor". Respondió la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla del azabache antes de irse.

Al llegar a la cocina, Gelda comenzó a buscar todo lo que iba a necesitar para el té y la sopa.

Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, se puso a trabajar sin descanso hasta terminar.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

Unas horas más tarde, y gracias a los atentos cuidados de su novia, Zeldris ya se sentía mucho mejor. Las ganas de vomitar habían desaparecido por completo y ya no sentía como si le clavaran cuchillos en la boca del estómago.

Feliz por la mejora de Zeldris, Gelda lo atrajo en un largo y profundo beso .

"Me alegro que estés mejor". Dijo ésta abrazando al ojiverde.

"Y todo es gracias a ti". Le dijo el azabache dándole otro beso.

"Mmm, ¿y seré recompensada por ser una buena enfermera?" Preguntó Gelda con una voz seductora.

"Por supuesto". Respondió Zeldris con voz ronca capturando los dulces labios de la rubia en un apasionado beso que fue evolucionando a más.

La hermosa chica empezaba a gemir suavemente al sentir como Zeldris acariciaba su tentador cuerpo con suavidad logrando excitarla con solo ese ligero toque de las ásperas yemas de sus dedos.

Los dulces labios rojos como las cerezas de la bella chica se abrían profiriendo suaves suspiros y largos jadeos al sentir como los propios labios de su amado Zeldris vagaban por su cremosa piel regando amorosos besos y juguetones chupetones marcando su blanca piel.

Para él, saborear la dulce piel de Gelda siempre lo ponía al límite. La maravillosa respuesta de su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo bajo sus atentas ministraciones lo hacían sonreír satisfecho por como podía lograr que su tranquila y siempre recatada novia se volviese en una salvaje fiera en cuestión de segundos. Con sus deseos por ella a flor de piel, no tardó en despojarla de toda su ropa prenda por prenda dejando ardientes caricias y fervientes besos en cada zona expuesta de su cuerpo.

Gelda no se la pasaba solo recibiendo las atenciones de su novio, pues la ojivioleta tentaba con sus sensuales movimientos de cadera al azabache provocando que su necesitada intimidad se rosara contra su ya erecto miembro. Sus delicados dedos trazaban cada músculo bien marcado en el cuerpo de su amado, mientras que sus carnosos labios regaban hambrientos besos en el cuello, mentón y boca, atrayéndolo a largos besos que los hacían gemir en conjunto por el exquisito rose de sus lenguas en estos.

Ella sintió como él empezó a amasar sus necesitados pechos aumentando su placer. También sintió con emocionada expectación como una de estas fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cálida intimidad. Su deseo por él se volvía cada vez más abrumador, la humedad creciente entre sus piernas era prueba clara de ello.

Sus suaves suspiros de repente se volvieron fuertes gemidos de deleite, cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en su cálida intimidad y su experta boca tomó uno de sus endurecidos pezones para amamantarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas por la gran cantidad de sensaciones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Su amado Zeldris siempre sabía que lugares tocar y como hacerlo para llevarla a alcanzar la maravillosa dicha.

Para él no era suficiente degustar sus hermosos y perfectos pechos, así que arrastrando su boca por su blanca piel lechosa, esbozó una sonrisa cuando llegó a sus húmedos pliegues procediendo a lamerlos y chuparlos con gusto. A continuación, introdujo su lengua en su palpitante núcleo arrancando un excitante grito de su amada.

Ella iba llegando más y más a su inminente primer orgasmo gritando y gimiendo el nombre de Zeldris como un mantra con cada estocada y chupetón que le daba a su sensible intimidad, y Cuando sus dedos pulgar e índice se unieron a su lengua al darle placer pellizcando y frotando con delicadeza su hinchado clítoris, fue lo último que se necesitó para llevarla a un poderoso orgasmo que la dejó con la mente nublada y su curvilíneo cuerpo tendido sobre la cama moviéndose con pequeños espasmos como secuela de su fuerte orgasmo, respirando agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Zeldris bebió con euforia cada gota del dulce néctar que salió entre los rosados pliegues de su Gelda, sin dejar caer ni una sola hasta terminar. Con su mirada hambrienta sobre la hermosa mujer sobre la cama, se quitó lo que restaba de su ropa y se acomodó por encima de la rubia la cual tenía sus hipnotizantes ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria mezclada con amor, toda esta dirigida hacia él.

Compartiendo otro amoroso beso, ella se acomodó por debajo de él a lo que éste alineó su duro y palpitante miembro con su ansioso núcleo apretado, hundiéndose en la magnífica gloria, cuando entró completamente en ella.

En la habitación, solo se escuchaban los gemidos, suspiros y gritos de ambos junto con el sonido húmedo de su frenética unión sexual.

Ella arañaba su espalda dejando rojas marcas en su bronceada piel, cosa que a éste lo excitaba de sobremanera besándola salvajemente hasta casi dejar algo mayugados sus rojisos labios tan adictivos.

Dios, él juraba que podía pasar toda la tarde y noche haciendo suya a su hermosa Gelda, y nunca se cansaría de ello. Su solo aroma a flores despertaba todos sus sentidos en meros instantes. Maldita sea, cuanto la amaba.

Sus envestidas se volvían más rápidas y fuertes al sentir como ella se iba apretando a su alrededor como señal de que estaba apunto de correrse. Él también se sentía casi allí... solo unas cuantas estocadas más...

Finalmente, el tan increíble orgasmo los golpeó a ambos con toda su fuerza, haciéndolos gritar el nombre del otro en total euforia.

Ambos se quedaron tendidos sobre la cama. Gelda suspiraba feliz aún debajo de zeldris. La rubia poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento y los fuertes y constantes latidos de su corazón se iban volviendo más calmados, regresando a su velocidad normal.

La bella joven disfrutaba feliz el tranquilo silencio después del apasionado momento, solo estando allí, entre los fuertes brazos de su Zeldris el cual jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello con su cabeza recostada entre la delicada curva de su cuello.

"Realmente fui una muy buena enfermera como para recibir tal recompensa". Dijo ésta con una divertida risita.

"Mi amada Gelda, el que tu estés aquí conmigo es la mejor medicina para mí". Le dijo Zeldris a su bella novia besándola con ternura.

Esta le acarició el rostro con dulzura. "Te amo, Zeldris. Sabes que estaré ahí siempre que me necesites".

"Lo sé, mi amor". Le respondió éste con suavidad reanudando el amoroso beso con la hermosa rubia.

**NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU X NANATSU**

**Fin del One Shot.**

¿Review?


	12. Chapter 12: Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor.**

Bueno, como pueden ver, esto no es un One Shot.

Chicos y chicas, damas y caballeros sacros, continúo recibiendo peticiones para Pedidos de One Shot Nanatsu no Taizai y tengo dos peticiones pendientes de estos lectores.

MarlenVillegas y Meras, me gustaría que me dijeran que quieren que tenga su historia.

Por ejemplo: Género sobrenatural como mundo de vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, sirenas, etc.

Cuento de hadas, un crossover, simple romance, amistad, Gender bender, época medieval, mundo canon o época actual.

Que contenga lemon o no.

Ustedes deciden, y eso va para todos. No tengo ningún problema en hacer los One Shot, pero me gustaría que me dieran a saber que es lo que más o menos desean que estos contengan, porque luego me la paso horas pensando en algo que sea del agrado del lector al no saber que desean leer cuando piden los One.

**Bien, sin más que decir, espero sus respuestas. ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
